The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella
by icyangel27
Summary: A boy with evil stepbrothers and a talking plush toy friend. A girl who only wants to find true love and not through battle but the right way. Toshiro is Cinderella and Momo is Princess Charming, but will two different social lives keep them apart? AU
1. Prolouge

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**A/N: **I'm back~~ *Plays comeback music* Yes, this story is finally going to be reposted. I am completely sorry for the wait but I got the plot done, finally! Please be patient with this and I hope you enjoy it! It will be simmilar to the last version. I'm really excited to post this so I'll stop now. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Plz enjoy ^_^

**Additional Note: **Chapter has been revised and reposted for the pesky little error the author made, spelling 'brothers' wrong-28/09/11

* * *

><p><em>The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, "Dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect thee, and I will look down on thee from heaven and be near thee."-Grimm Brothers, Cinderella<em>

* * *

><p>...Pit...<p>

...Pat...

...Pit...

...Pat...

_The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hall. The rain matched in equal harmony. Otherwise, the atmosphere was filled with a suffocating tense air. Shadows danced across the stone, cold walls as the torches flickered. A white haired boy watched as people scurried past into the room ahead of him. His turquoise orbs watched intently, waiting for a sign of assurance that everything was okay. A yell of agony pierced through the air and quickly silenced that thought. The white haired boy earnestly wanted to go inside but stayed put outside. Many maids went inside with clean linen. Every time the shoji screen opened the boy caught a glimpse of what he was dreading. There on the bed lay a woman panting and sweating. Her white hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her eyes closed shut. A scream escaped her clenched teeth-_

_The door closed back. _

_The little boy could still see the dark silhouette as it shook in agony. Many voices occupied the room. They all spoke at once but the tone was uniform; panic & anxiety. _

"_Just a bit more!"_

"_-..doesn't look like she'll make it..."_

"_-probably a still-"_

"_-heart rate is going down..."_

"_-a head is coming out!"_

_The room went quiet and no one dared to utter a word. The boy held his breath and waited. Anything. Just anything that would mean _she _was okay..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_A baby began to cry. The snow haired boy sighed. Everything was okay. _

_There was some chatter but otherwise everything was quiet except for the baby's cry. The boy's head perked up as a few maids came out. They glanced at him with solemn faces before shuffling down the hallway. Then, the shoji screen was opened; an inviting gesture. The six year old got up and walked into the bedroom. There were no windows; no signs of life except for the candle and the three other occupants. A woman lay on the bed with a baby swaddled in cloth. Her face was as pale as a ghost but her small smile radiated. She ushered the boy to come closer and he complied. Giving the bundle towards the red head next to her she gazed at her son. Her teal eyes were dull. The usual sparkle was replaced with a small glow. Her voice was a hoarse whisper._

"_My boy...I'm sorry...Please forgive me...my time is...near..."_

_As each word fell out he could feel a pricking sensation at his eyes. Then, something wet rolled down. How did the rain come inside?_

_The white haired woman reached around her neck and removed a necklace. A silver pendant dangled from the chain. She placed the chain around the young boy's head and placed her hand on his. _

"_Remain...p-pure hearted...my son...I shall...always...watch...over...you..."_

_Then it hit him. All this time he stood numb to the feelings outside but now...the pain came; like thunder crashing down. The boy keeled over as he screamed in pain. He couldn't believe anything. Everything blurred around him. The world started to spin. His support was gone; he could feel only pain. Everything was disappearing. _

_Darkness overwhelmed him. _

_He didn't know anything or where he was. He couldn't feel anything except his mind ebbing away into a dreamless sleep._

...Pit...

...Pat...

...Pit...

...Pat...

_When did the rain come inside?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that for a cliffie? I'm sorry but it had to be done. This is the prolouge, its supposed to happen.

Plz review ^_^ PCE


	2. Once upon a time

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note: **Yeah! A chapter! *throws confetti* I was really set on releasing this so I'm happy I can turn it in! I know its two weeks but I'm going at a steady pace. I would like to thank all who read and reviewd: **Koatan, KiRish KiRish, toshiko-san21 **and **KoKomimicHan. **Also, please check out Big Sis Lil Sis; I'll be hoping to update that soon!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the Grimm Brothers' works. It'd be cool but I don't.

**Additional Note: **Edited for a few little errors, not much. -19/11/11

* * *

><p>Toshiro opened his eyes to the streaming sunlight from his window. Slowly sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced out the small window in his room and looked at the forest below. Tears glistened in the sunlight and winked at him. Stifling a yawn he rolled his futon and changed from his white yukata into a light green yukata with a green leaf print. Walking over to the window he leaned onto the sill and inhaled the fresh air.<p>

"Looks like the storm cleared from last night."

* * *

><p>'<em>When winter came the snow spread a sheet over the grave, and when the spring sun had drawn it off again, the man had taken another wife. The woman had brought two daughters into the house with her, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart. Now began a bad time for the poor step-child.' <em>-Cinderella, Grimm Brothers

* * *

><p>Turning his head, Toshiro glanced over at the small, lion toy snoring away. The lion mumbled in his sleep and Toshiro swore he could see a light blush creep on his cheeks.<p>

"What a pervert." Taking a pillow, he threw it straight at the animal's head. The stuffed toy quickly woke up with a start and spun his head around. "W-what the? What the hell is going on?" Turning around, the toy glared at Toshiro and the scowl on his face.

"Why'd you do that? I was covered with babes, ready to serve my every whim!" Kon grumbled. "We were all in a harem; the girls in their seductive suits begging for me to-" Another pillow graced his face before he could complete his thought.

"Oh shut up with your perverted fantasies. I don't need to hear about them and witness another nosebleed," said Toshiro.

Kon threw the pillow away back at Toshiro. "You're just upset because you're too young to have awesome dreams about babes," Kon yelled. "I bet you haven't even hit puberty!"

The plush animal stopped as he felt a murderous glare seize his body and freeze it. Toshiro's eyes were ice cold as he leered at Kon.

"My interests are none of your concern," Toshiro said with a chilling voice. "Anyways, hurry up. We don't have all day and Renjii and Ikkaku will be upset if their breakfast isn't ready."

With that, Toshiro opened a door on the floor and jumped through. Kon followed suit and closed the door of the attic behind him as he went down the wooden ladder. Taking a grand leap he perched himself on Toshiro's shoulder.

The white haired boy walked through the single corridor that led from his room in the attic to the stairs. It was his usual routine; wake up in the morning, make breakfast for his step brothers and then do any menial task they had for him. Usually it was to clean their rooms they were too lazy to bother with. Sometimes it was chores around the dojo and other meaningless tasks they felt fit.

Ever since Toshiro's step father, Ukitake Juushiro, was ill and lived under the care of Unohana Retsu, his nurse, all the dojo's care and well being went under his sons, Renjii and Ikkaku. Ukitake had graciously let Toshiro under his wing when his mother passed away but that didn't mean Renjii and Ikkaku felt likewise. They enjoyed burdening him with chores, but of course, behind Juushiro's back. Toshiro knew that he could easily handle them two but he felt that he shouldn't trouble Juushiro after all the things he took to take care of Toshiro as his own.

And like that, Toshiro's days repeated in motion.

Entering the kitchen he heated the kettle with water and set some rice to boil. Using leftover meat from yesterday, Toshiro started making a meat curry.

Kon gazed at Toshiro from his side. Toshiro's face was stone cold with a dull glint in his eyes. Kon felt compassion for the white haired boy—it was him that saved him from the streets and took him in. Before no one cared for him but Toshiro brought him to the dojo and cleaned him up.

"Hey Toshiro."

"What?" Not even knowing the question, Toshiro was already annoyed.

"Why do you let Renjii and Ikkaku push you around?" Kon could feel Toshiro tense up. "You could easily beat them up."

The white haired boy stood in silence; his only movement, his hand stirring the meat curry.

"That's none of your concern Kon," Toshiro replied. There it was again. The cold, steel voice Toshiro used when he didn't want to talk.

Before Kon could retort the kettle whistled. Silently, Toshiro poured the tea into two cups and spooned rice into two bowls. Taking some meat curry he poured some onto each bowl and placed them on trays.

Climbing up the stairs he made his way to a room on his left. Opening the door with his foot he shouted, "Renjii! Wake up." Toshiro walked to the side of Renjii's futon and placed down one tray. The red haired man restly turned around in his futon before opening one eye at Toshiro.

"I hope you remembered my green tea, runt."

Toshiro replied in a monotone voice, "Of course, brother."

"Good. It better be right this time or else. By the way, the dojo needs cleaning again. Ikkaku's last sparring bloodied the floors, _again_." Renjii smirked. "Just take care of it. We don't want people thinking we're pigs."

_Too late for that, _Toshiro inwardly replied.

Picking up Renjii's tray, Toshiro went to the next room. Ikkaku was snoring loud and mumbled incoherent things in his sleep. The white haired boy placed the tray down before exiting the room and making his way down to the dojo.

The house had three levels; the attic, the second floor and the main floor. The stairs from the second floor came into the back next to the kitchen and living room. In the front, near the door was the Dojo.

As hard as it was to believe, Juushiro was the head. He would train the villagers of Sereitei in swordsmanship before he got sick. After that, Renjii and Ikkaku were left to teach the classes.

That was not a problem at all, more of a thrill actually. Instead of teaching a class, a day in the Dojo was a match to see who was left standing and who had the most ijnuries. It's no wonder that business dropped to the occasionally cocky kid who would end up suffering from many wounds-internal and external.

Grabbing a pail of water and cloth Toshiro started to scrub the blood stains off the wooden floors. He stared blankly, his eyes with no emotion, as he cleaned. Kon watched from afar.

"Don't worry, Toshiro. It can only get better."

* * *

><p>"Hime-sama, it is time to get up."<p>

Momo opened her eyes to the streaming sunlight from the newly opened windows. She squinted at the shawdowed figures as she got up. With the assistance of her two maids she got changed into her usual plum red robe and washed her face. Momo put her hair up in the usual high ponytail with red ribbon.

"Thank you, I shall take my breakfast in my room again."

She sat at her study and began to read her books when she noticed that the two maids were not leaving.

"We are sorry Hime-sama but the Emperor orders your presence at the table for breakfast."

Takign up her chopsticks, Momo ate in silence. Usually she wouldn't eat with her father but sat in her study or by the garden. It was a real surprise when the Emperor would request her presence.

Eating the food in his presence seemed to take the taste from the food. Everything tasted bland and Momo could feel nothing but the cold stare from her father. Only being under his watch could make her feel like small and insignificant. That was the magic of his brown eyes. That simple colour could drown you in cold fright if they wanted too or they could envelop you with a warm veil of kindness.

Momo yearned and longed for that warm comfort that she did everything she could so that she could please him. Ever since she was little, she learnt what those eyes could do, the hard way.

"Momo."

The sudden tone of his voice froze Momo midway of eating. It took all of her willpower to swallow her food before replying.

"Y-yes Father."

"Don't stutter."

Momo felt his words slap her on the cheek and leave a painful sting. Again, it took all of her will power to hold back her tears.

He sighed as he continued.

"Momo, you are now sixteen and it is time that you find a suitor."

Momo felt her heart stop. They had this conversation before, it wasn't a first. She could still feel those cold eyes pierce and choke her when she refused before. It left her in a cold sweat. Momo bowed her head down to avoid his stare.

"Soon you will rule this land and you must have a husband. It would be a disgrace if you do not find a worthy emperor. We will arrange for a tournament to be held where you shall spar with all the eligiable males. Whoever manages to defeat you shall have the honor of marrying you. I hope you take into consideration my offer this time. I have given plenty of time to consider this and have been merciful in allowing you to have free will for so long."

Momo lifted her head up and instantly regretted it. His dark eyes held her in its grasp and there was no will to let go. Each agonizing second felt like a year as her heart raced. She tried to speak but her voice had fled. She could only nod, her eyes wide with fear.

The emperor smiled as he saw her look of terror.

"Excellent."

After their breakfast Momo was dismissed. As soon as the Emperor left the dining hall Momo eagerly dashed out of the room and into her garden.

Since the time she was little, Momo would escape to her garden whenever she felt troubled or just need some time to herself. The only entrance to it was from her bedroom so she could come as she pleased. The garden was filled with flowers of all kinds planted by herself: bleeding hearts, roses, daffodils, tulips and many more. Several lines climbed up the stone wall that stood in between her garden and the palace. A sakura and peach tree stood tall in the middle of the garden. The whole atmosphere was calming and serene.

Momo sat on her stone bench beneath the sakura tree as she pondered what happened at breakfast.

"I wonder why Father is distraught. Lately he has been getting more anxious and stressed out," Momo sighed.

When she was a kid she remembered how her father would always be kind to her and teach her everything. Her earliest memory could go as back as to the first time he taught her how to hold a sword. From then on, he constantly trained her in the basics; step by step she became stronger.

But, by the time she was ten, the façade shattered. The graceful smiles she loved were slowly replaced by displeasing frowns. His loving teachings became harsh rebukes and before she knew it, painful slaps. After he couldn't take it anymore, he hired a tutor, rumored to be a protégée; Gin Ichimaru.

From then on, Momo was tutored by the silver haired man. Gin had always had an air of mystery floating around him which Momo wished to pass through, but his cold smile always leered her away. He was truly an enigma, only to be seen when fighting Momo. Otherwise, he fled to his room like a bat during the day.

Momo sighed as she mulled over all the things that happened. She fingered the flower in her hands.

"I wish Father was not upset. Then he would not bring _that _topic up."

Marriage wasn't something that Momo wished to dwell upon. Of course she knew her duty; she was a princess of course. Bred and brought up she was taught that one day she would marry and rule Seireitei. But, she didn't want an _arranged _marriage.

Growing up with a father who could change his moods like the weather changes outside, Momo took shelter in her books; from _Sleeping Beauty _to _Snow White. _Each word, each page lulled her into a world of damsels in distress and chivalrous princes ready to fight for true love.

But of course, that was looked down upon by her Father. That was why she was trained to a swordsman. He believed that there was no reason why a woman shouldn't hold a sword and that 'weak girls were useless.'

That was the reason why the idea of marriage was a touchy subject for both of them. The emperor wanted her to marry a man of equal strength and skills as her. That way, he would know that he could depend on a worthy heir to take over the throne.

But, that wasn't what she wanted.

_True Love_ was only a fleeting dream that she could visit in the nights; nothing more, nothing less.

Momo frowned. "Maybe if I were to do something to please him he might reconsider the marriage until later." Nodding in agreement with herself she got up. "That way, we can both forget about it until I have another plan."

With a sure plan in her mind, Momo made her way out of her private garden and towards her father's private study. Tip toeing silently she stood outside her father's door. Taking a deep breath, Momo was about to knock before she overheard hushed tones from inside.

"Time is almost up Gin. He's going to come and take it away from me."

Momo's eyes widened as she recongnized that voice. _Father. He sounds distressed. _

"S'ok. Everything'll be all right. We can find him."

Momo knew that twang anywhere: it was none other than Gin Ichimaru, her tutor. Momo felt her insides run cold as she heard a loud crash.

"I don't want that, damn it. _I want him found now. _Even if you have to tie him by his limbs, _bring him_." The cold menace in his voice rose up old memories that were buried deep down and the princess could feel her knees almost break away but she held still.

"How hard is it to find a damn white haired brat? Obviously there's no one like him out there. Especially not with _her _emerald eyes. We need the Rei seal or else."

_The Rei seal? Whats that? And who's this white haired boy? _Momo frowned as thought hard about what she was going to do. _Maybe if I bring him to Father, Father will be happy and then he can forget about the marriage. _

Quickly scurrying off, Momo failed to notice the last bit of the conversation.

"You understand Gin that if we are to rule the kingdom we have to kill all the future heirs. That is why we need to unlock the Rei seal. I will get back what is truly mine."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, another cliffie. ;) How could I put Aizen-that baka-into the story? I just don't know when to stop. I know it sounds weird but I can't help thinking that I made Aizen sound like feminist...weird thought to chew on. But, let's just say that he treats women equallly-in other words he won't give a second thought if he has to fight them. and beat them until their unrecongizable as an actual thing. Is that better?

Plz review ^_^ PCE!


	3. First Impressions

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note: **Its been 3 months~ Well, I don't really have an excuse except that this chapter was a bit hard to write for me. Don't know why-possibly the fact that procrastinating does not help the writing flow. Thnkx to all that reviewd and favourited, they all really motivated me: **Hitsuhinarenrukiichihime4ever, Koatan, Dani, peachsnowyfan, ramdom passerby, **and **Aurelia Artemee. **Hitsuhina cookies for everyone~

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and don't think I ever will. I just got the news the other day that it costs 500000000 kan which I don't have. :( But, I do own Suri and Jii-san :D

* * *

><p>"Get back here you dirty thief!"<p>

The crowd parted to let the white haired boy run past them as the fat merchant followed through. Toshiro pushed past through everyone as he looked straight ahead. His feet padded hard against the dirt quickly dodged all the women and weaved around all the market smells.

Everything seemed to blur around him; the pungent aromas hit his nose; the crowd's noise deafened his ears and all he could see were the different fabric colours. But, Omaeda's voice, the merchant, stood out aloud through everything.

"You bastard! Get back here and show me what you got!"

Spotting an alley, Toshiro quickly turned and pressed his back against the wall. He saw the fat man keep running past until he was lost amidst the crowd. Sighing, Toshiro slid down the wall and sat down. All his running had finally paid its toll as he panted heavily and closed his eyes.

He looked up at the drifting clouds that peacefully floated by. How could everything around be so peaceful when he just escaped from certain danger? Toshiro took deep breaths as he listened to far away sounds from the market and the birds. Everything was quiet…

"H-how c-could y-you?" Kon panted as he crawled in the alleyway.

Well, it was quiet until Kon came.

His lion body was scraped and dirty with soot as he crawled on the ground towards Toshiro.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you since you're so DAMN short?"

Toshiro glared at Kon as he leaned against the wall next to him.

"Next time, warn someone when you're going to get into trouble."

Toshiro sighed as he though of what happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>That'll be 5 kan for the oranges."<em>

_Omaeda looked down at the white haired boy as he looked around for the change in his pockets. The merchant glared at Kon who was perched on Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro put down the change on the table and reached for the bag of oranges._

_Just as he was about to leave the bag of oranges was whipped out of his hands. Toshiro glared at Omaeda as he looked down at Toshiro._

"_You didn't pay the right amount. Are you trying to pull something over me midget?"_

_Toshiro tensed up as he heard the midget comment. With clenched teeth he replied, "I put all your damn money on the counter."_

"_This isn't 5 kan. Don't think I don't know what kind of person you are."_

"_And what kind of person am I exactly?" said Toshiro quietly. He could feel his anger steaming inside and boiling. He tried to restrain it but he didn't know if he could hold it any longer. It was like trying to contain a raging bull. Quietly, he exhaled trying to calm his temper._

"_At least I'm not some fat, cheap bastard who can't count to save his damn life."_

_Toshiro felt two arms grab his collar abruptly and yank him up face to face with a seething face. Omaeda was glaring daggers at Toshiro and if looks could kill, Toshiro would be choking and dying._

"_What'd you say you little punk…" Toshiro's eyes widened as the merchant pulled out a sharp dagger from his sleeve. He pushed it tightly against Toshiro's neck and he could feel the murderous intent behind it._

_Thinking quick, Toshiro brought his leg up swiftly and kicked Omaeda in the face. He pulled his hands back and using the countertop as a base he jumped off. But Omaeda reacted quick and slammed a wooden plank at the back of Toshiro's left leg causing him to falter and fall on the ground._

_Omaeda kicked at Toshiro while he tried to get up. "That'll teach you, you little brat," Omaeda laughed._

_Toshiro wheezed as the breath was kicked out of him, literally, several times. Pain shot up his veins like a freight train. His vision blurred as he saw a crowd beginning to approach. It must've been entertaining to see him down on the ground like this._

_Suddenly he heard something muffle the fat man's. Slowly he turned his head and saw that Kon-who'd been long forgotten- was covering Omaeda's face with his body. Toshiro could see that Omaeda was getting more flustered as Kon struggled to stay on._

"_Aggh! Get off me you stupid doll!"_

"_I'm not a doll!" yelled Kon. "I'm a lion!" Kon pulled at Omaeda's ears stretching his face along with it. The fat merchant flailed his arms as he tried to pull Kon off._

"_Run Toshiro damnit! Don't just stare there!" Kon screamed at the dazed boy. Shaking himself out of it, Toshiro struggled as he pushed himself up._

_He quickly moved his feet and started running. Who knew how long Kon would be able to keep up with him. He could faintly hear Omaeda running behind him, yelling a colourful string of words but Toshiro did not dare look back._

* * *

><p><em>Tch. Why does this all have to happen to me?<em>

This was the normal for him. It looked like there was some silent, known message to avoid any person who was…_different. _It was like he was an alien; his white hair and turquoise eyes seemed to stress that fact that he was an abnormality. Everyone seemed to cower at him and veer away. As if he was some unknown virus. But the way they acted around him was annoying, it was like he was glass; everyone seemed to ignore and walk around him as if he was nothing.

This stemmed his cold attitude and serious demeanor. It also gave birth to his hidden anger.

Pushing himself against the wall he slowly limped away from Kon, who still in his own state of mind.

"This always happens! Before I get a chance to use my magic on the ladies you're causing trouble like a devil! And who has to step in? Me-that's who. All those bosoms that could have been cradled; those lonely lips waiting to call 'Kon-sama!` Now, they can never see King Kon," Kon whimpered, "Oh the agony!"

The stuffed animal threw his head back dramatically but stopped when he noticed there was no audience to his dramatics.

"You bastard! You left me again!" Kon stumbled as he desperately tried to run. "Damn you, you white haired devil."

As he ran, he failed to notice a cloaked figure step out of the shadows. It gazed at the direction where the plush animal ran. Taking up it's belongings it fled from the alley.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!"<p>

Toshiro was walking when he heard someone shout. All of a sudden he fell back as he felt a soft weight clinging to his waist and hugging him tightly. He bit back a grimace as she cuddled deeper and laughed.

"I'm so glad to see you Nii-san!" The little blond girl looked up and smiled. Her blond chopped up bangs fell perfectly against her head and her smile radiated warmth and happiness.

Toshiro couldn't help but crack a little smile as he looked down at her. "Is your arm feeling better?"

"All better thanks to your medicine!" Toshiro felt lighter inside. This little girl managed to give him grief when she was reckless with things-which usually managed to get her hurt. That is after all how they met…

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro ignored the empty space as he walked down the street. The whole crowd shifted and changed with every step he took. Everyone steered away from him. <em>

_But what stopped him in his tracks was a loud yelp that pierced through the crowd's murmurings. _

_He acted on instinct and followed the sound to a forming audience. Pushing his way through his breath hitched at the sight below him._

_A broken cart lay on its side; the ruby stained wheel still turning. A blond girl laid splayed out on the dirt floor; her frail little body slowly rising and falling. Blood was pouring out from a deep cut on her right arm._

_She surprised the whole crowd when she pushed herself up and looked at the little bunny cowering in fright at its savior._

"_T-that's good .Y-you're fine," she softly whispered before fainting into Toshiro's arms. _

_He didn't know _how_ he got there and _why_ but he couldn't bear to see so much blood come out of a small body like hers. Ripping a piece of cloth from his yukata he tied it around her arm carefully. He then shifted her weight around so that she could lie on his back. Grunting, he lifted himself and carried her away from all the tension. Toshiro couldn't believe how light her body was and muttered to himself about getting her some food._

"_W-where's Usagi-chan?" _

_Toshiro could hear the worry in her tired voice. He sighed in exasperation. "Before you worry about a stupid bunny worry about yourself."_

"_I-it wasn't…a stupid bunny. I-it could've…got hurt."_

"_Well, next time, think before you jump in front of a cart."_

_The silence stretched as the white haired boy kept on walking. He was sure that she was asleep because her shallow breaths grazed his back._

"_What's your name Nii-san?"_

_Toshiro stopped walking. It caught him by surprise. No one had ever used such…an _endearing_ name towards him. But, she was just a little girl. She didn't know who he was._

_He laughed humorlessly. "Nii-san? You don't even know me." He shook his head. "It's better if you didn't know."_

"…_I know you're good."_

_Again she managed to surprise him. _

"_You don't know anything."_

"_I do too."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do too."_

"_This is stupid."_

_She laughed; a small tinkling tune. Despite her condition she still could laugh._

"_You're funny Nii-san. My name is Suri by the way."_

_Toshiro sighed. This girl really was carless._

"_You don't tell a stranger your name, idiot."_

"_You're not a stranger. You're _Nii-san._"_

_Toshiro felt her small body snuggle against his back before she settled into a small snooze. Finally she had gone to sleep._

_Toshiro sighed and kept on walking. This little girl was really something. Reckless-yes; kind of annoying-of course. But, she was sweet and innocent. Toshiro couldn't stand by and watch as she hurt herself and had to step in._

_He laughed wryly to himself. _He_, the pariah,_ _stepping into save some random girl. Who'd have thought that the cast out would do such a thing._

_But, he didn't mind it._

_Instead, it actually made him feel light inside; but he's not going to admit that to anyone-especially not to Suri._

* * *

><p>After that day, Toshiro had found out that Suri stayed with Jii-san, an old shop owner. Jii-san was a gentle man that never raised his voice and always found a way to make people smile. He was like the grandfather that Toshiro never had. Jii-san had kind, almond brown eyes which when you looked closer you could tell had seen a lot and could tell a lot.<p>

When Toshiro could, he visited the little girl and shop owner, secretly to make sure if Suri was okay.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you any oranges but-" Toshiro paused to find the right word so she wouldn't get that mad "-I got held up."

Suri scrunched her face as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Nii-san, did you get into trouble again?"

Toshiro sighed. Nothing got past a 10 year old. "Not much."

Suri clung to Toshiro's waist tighter. "I don't want you to get hurt Nii-san."

He smirked as he ruffled her hair, "That isn't your problem to worry about Suri. If you do, you'll never grow."

She scowled at him, a trait she learnt from the master, as she swatted his arms away from her hair. "I _am _growing! You shouldn't talk Nii-san. You're short too!"

Toshiro playfully glared at her. "That's cause I'm worrying about a reckless girl like you. Who knows what trouble you'll get into?"

"I don't get into any trouble _now _Nii-san since you're here. So you shouldn't too."

"Yeah, sure," Toshiro said dismissively, already not expecting to keep that promise.

Suri sensed this and scowled at the white haired boy, a trait she learnt from the master. "Nii-san, _please _don't get into trouble, okay?"

He glanced down at her and saw that even though she was scowling her eyes looked worried. He bent down to her level and looked at her directly in her teal eyes. "I will _try _not to get into trouble, okay?"

She nodded. Toshiro smiled a little. "Don't worry-cause then you won't grow."

Suri frowned as she pushed the smirking boy. "Nii-san!" Suri grew more frustrated as she tried to hit him boy but failed each time he dodged. Toshiro didn't mind teasing Suri because she always forgave him at the end. Like him, Suri was considered an abnormality because of her lemon yellow hair and teal eyes, similar to Toshiro's. Toshiro didn't know if it was some coincidence but it made him feel a little happy inside that there was someone like him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Toshiro heard a yell. He turned his head but before he could see what was coming he was blinded by a heavy weight crashing down on his face. Toshiro fell back as he heard the muffled cries.

"How could you leave me again you white haired brat? Do you know how hard it is to search for you? What would happen if a snot-nosed kid picked me up? I could've been in a damn tutu dancing next to a giant sized Gorilla plushie!Do you want this for me?" Kon pulled at Toshiro's hair as he struggled to get Kon of his face. He twisted his head to the side before finally pulling the stuffed animal off.

He glared at Kon as he took in deep breaths. "Don't ever do that again or I'll twist your stuffing inside out." Kon just stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'd like to see you try." Toshiro was about to attack Kon when Suri came and grabbed Kon engulfing him in a hug.

"Kon! You're here!" She swung side to side still clutching the stuffed animal. She held him in front of her face as she told him, "We have those new magazines that you wanted Kon! Jii-san brought them just for you!" She smiled at him.

The stuffed animal's anger quickly dissipated like a popped balloon and he eyes turned into hearts when he asked, "Really?" Suri nodded.

"Then what are we waiting here for? Let's go inside Suri-chan!" She laughed as Kon ran inside the shop leaving a dumbfounded Toshiro. Who knew that even angry plush animals could be calmed by the little blond girl?

Toshiro tried to pick himself up but a spasm of pain shot through from his left leg pushing him down and left his gasping for breath. It felt as the bottom of leg was on fire and it flared right when he put pressure on it.

He hissed through the pain as he contemplated what to do. _I can't go in right away. If Suri were to see me she would only complain. Kon wouldn't exactly be any help._

Toshiro was too much in pain that he didn't notice the cloaked figure coming up behind him. When it reached out to him on the shoulder he whirled around and grabbed its wrist pulling it down towards him.

It 'eeped' as it fell down on its knees and Toshiro swore it saw its face blush as he tried to look through the cloak's shadow.

"Who the hell are you and why were you spying on us?" he growled menacingly.

He felt his anger rising as it just knelt there shivering like some fool. Why wasn't it answering, already?

"Answer me damnit!" he yelled. When it didn't respond he whispered in a threatening tone, "If you have no answer, leave. Now."

"W-wait!" Toshiro's eyes widened when he heard a soft, female voice. It quickly lifted the hood with quivering hands and Toshiro lost his breath.

Her raven locks fell against her pale face. She had big doe brown eyes which matched her small cherry lips. The girl looked to be around her age but her face had a childish like appearance. Toshiro noticed that her face was with a bit of sweat and dirt.

The girl took both of her hands and placed it on Toshiro's and he hoped that she didn't feel his pulse accelerate. No one ever looked at him with a face full of sorrow like hers and it shocked him even more when he heard her voice tremble again.

"P-please, I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oooo...cliffy~ XP Does anyone know who it is? By the way, I hope you guys don't mind Suri. She is an OC and usually I'm not the biggest fan but she just came along in the plot. I decided to include her again cause I really love her! The 4th chapter is in process of being typed and hopefully it's good as I hope it to be. :)

Plz review! PCE


	4. First Impressions Part II

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note: **Yeah, an update in two weeks!~ I'm so proud of myself *pats back* I really want to write chapters fast so you guys can read it A.S.A.P! I'm a bit proud of this chapter because we get to go into our little peach's mind and see how she views things now that she has a plan ;) Thnkx to all those who favourited and reviewed especially to the reviewers: **Aurelia Artemee, forbiddenlovex, Koatan, Mymomomo, **and **Reader-Favs**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. But if Kubo is ever wanting an accomplice and editor for those 'much needed fluff moments' I'm happy to oblige! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Momo was exhausted. It was late afternoon and the sun was beating poorly on her back. She had to wear a long, bulky cloak to avoid any one recognizing her but she still got strange looks from passerby. There was no end to the different turns and roads in Seireitei- and they all looked the <em>same_; Momo found herself going around in circles._

_The princess had left soon after she had heard her father's conversation, eager to get a head start. Taking the dark cloak, she locked her room and made her way into her garden. It was a difficult task to climb over the wall but she somehow managed by using the tree branches as support. And with that she had set out._

_The raven haired girl couldn't help feel a little excited, and dare she say it, rebellious-even though there was the foreboding thought that she wouldn't be able to find this mysterious boy. As Princess of Seireitei, Momo was forbidden to go out. Whenever she asked why her father's eyes hardened and he curtly repeated what he said-not willing to go on. Momo assumed that she could be kidnapped or something of that sort; it was probably dangerous outside and she came to fear the world outside her stone walls a bit._

_But, was she ever wrong._

_After she climbed over Momo quickly made her way past the noble houses that surrounded the walls and moved towards outskirts. The palace was the epicenter of the Seireitei kingdom and therefore Momo had to venture out towards the furthest ends to find him. She figured that the boy was probably a commoner and not a noble because her father had a difficult time finding him amongst the whole kingdom._

_As she passed the houses she quickly noticed that they were becoming smaller and simpler than the elaborate ones she was used to. Also the small clumps of people grew into huge crowds that Momo couldn't help but feel swallowed up in. Little things caught her eyes as she noticed groups of children playing or clusters of women talking animatedly; they were all like family. She felt a pang of hurt as she continued to look at what she had before but lost._

_Shaking her head, she continued on. Momo was amazed at the many different stalls that were opened and the little trinkets they sold. Some of them gleamed in the light and shone different colours. When came to peer closer, she felt apprehensive stares as shop owners eyed her hooded, figure. She quickly bowed and made her way through._

_Many times she stopped to ask random citizens about the whereabouts of a 'white haired boy with emerald eyes' but came to a dead end when they either shook their heads or their eyes hardened and they looked away._

_As more people shook their heads and gave her cold responses she wondered who this boy was that people seemed to be wary of. Was he some sort of criminal; thug? Suddenly dread started to form at the pit of her stomach. Momo shook the doubt away and pressed on. If she didn't find him she could never bring him back to father and would be forced to marry-which is definitely not going to happen._

_Adamant, Momo continued to search, asking people. But now, her will was wavering. It was afternoon and she had managed to find herself in a market place. Momo felt a little light headed and dizzy as she looked around in the phalanx of people. Everything seemed to meld together and her vision was soon losing focus. Desperately she turned her head for anything._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, she spotted white. They boy! Was it actually him? Eagerly she followed it like a lighthouse through storm as she pushed herself past all the people. Momo stopped herself when she saw a plump, tall man chase after him. Why was he running away? But, what baffled her more was how the crowd acted indifferent. Was it something they were used to?_

_Momo hastily caught up to the boy who had turned the corner and would have missed him had she not been following his every move. The other man had continued to run into the throng of people. Quietly Momo crept into the alley and hid in the shadows as she watched the boy lean against the wall and catch a breath. He was panting hard and Momo suddenly felt a little bad for him. After a lion plushie had followed him and started shouting and yelling at the boy. But, he took it all in._

_She followed him to a wooden shop with shoji screen doors and saw a little blond girl jump on him. The serious façade he had before fell and Momo's eyes widened when she saw him smile a little. _That little girl must mean a lot to him, _she thought. He ruffled her hair and the little girl playfully fought with him; they were like siblings. Momo smiled wistfully at the pair._

_The lion plushie had entered the scene when he flung himself on the boy. The boy angrily peeled him off his face and Momo gasped at his threat to 'twist his stuffing'. After they had gone in, the boy was finally outside, alone._

This was it_, she thought. She could finally confront him. She quietly walked from behind him and was about to tap his shoulder when he suddenly turned around. She whimpered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the ground._

_When she lifted her head, Momo froze and all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears._

_Oh my… _Momo was speechless. When she had heard her father talk of a 'white haired boy with emerald eyes' she hadn't really given much thought to how different he would look. But he was…_handsome. _

Now looking closer to him instead from afar Momo could see that his eyes were like emerald pools. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from them. The boy had striking white hair that spiked out but looked as if you touched it, it could possibly be like cotton. He was like a prince in one of her story book tales; but he was glaring at her and it seemed like she was frozen in place, unable to speak.

"Who the hell are you and why were you spying on us?" he growled menacingly.

Momo's eyes widened as she found she couldn't speak. Desperately she tried to reply but all she could do was form the words; her voice had fled from the scene, again.

"Answer me damnit!" he yelled at her. Momo cowered as he tightened his grip on her wrist. "If you have no answer, leave. Now."

Momo froze. No, that couldn't happen! All her hard work will be gone and then-

"W-Wait!" Somehow her voice came back and she quickly lifted her hood up. Maybe if he saw who she was then he would understand her situation. When it fell, they boy pulled back slightly and Momo didn't know if it made it any worse.

She grabbed his hands, hoping not to let him go until he heard what she had to say.

"P-please, I need your help."

He continued to stare at her with a bewildered look; eyes wide with a face frozen in shock. If the situation had not been so dire she might have laughed.

"Ok…you're shocked…that is understandable," Momo nervously stated. "Do not worry…I am not going to do anything bad to you, well unless you deserve it because you are guilty. But we will see what we can do…" Momo quietly trailed off as the boy in front of her snapped out of his haze and glared at her.

"What?" he sneered. Momo gulped as he moved closer. "Why _exactly_ would I be guilty? What have I done to you so wrongly that you have the audacity to accuse me of?"

Obviously, this wasn't exactly the best approach. Momo straightened up and looked straight into the boy's eyes but ended up moving her gaze somewhere else. "Well…it is not something that you may have done on _purpose_. Perhaps it is a misunderstanding but I believe that you have something that belongs to my father." Momo continued when she saw the boy raise his eyebrow. "The Rei seal?" she clarified.

"Listen, whoever you are. I don't know you or your father. So don't go accusing me of a crime I didn't do or else." He narrowed his cold, steel-like eyes.

"You…do not know who I am?" Momo asked hesitantly. Surely he had to know who _she _was.

The white haired boy scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Why should I?"

Momo's mouth dropped. This ignorant boy did not know who she was. _She_ of all the people he did not know. Momo was always used to people recognizing and showing their respect to her but this…this was foreign.

"You're just some random whiny girl."

This boy had _no _respect.

"Excuse me! But-"

"You're excused."

"That is not what I meant!" Momo yelled. The boy's eyes widened when she glared at him. "I am _not _just a random girl! And even if I was, this is not how you treat a proper lady!"

He tilted his head and smirked at her, his eyes were taunting her. "Didn't you just say you were a _girl_? How can you be a lady then?"

"That is not the _point_! You have absolutely no manners at all! Is this how you treat everyone?" She huffed when he still stared at her with that smirk on his face. "That is probably why you were chased after; you probably stole something!"

He suddenly stopped smirking and his eyes narrowed down on her. She saw his shoulders shake and before she knew it, he had pushed her against the wall. Momo felt dizzy as the world spun and she fought to remain focus. His face was close to hers and she could see him grimace as he clenched his teeth and managed to stand up. Momo looked up into his eyes and shuddered when she saw just a cold dark blue green.

"Stop assuming things you don't know," he growled. "Or else you'll regret it. Even though he spoke quietly, she could hear the cold, menace in his voice. Momo felt cold shivers along her spine. _How could he be so rude one second and then cold in another? _Momo thought. He wasn't like this before when he was that little girl…

Momo tried to muster enough strength and glared at him. "I-I'm not scared…of you." She gulped. "I know how…you really are. You would not…hurt me."

He tightened his grip and pushed her harder against the wall; the stone rubbed roughly against her back. "You're bluffing."

Momo shook her head and looked away from his gaze. "No. I am not. I have seen how you act around that little girl." He grew quiet as he lowered his head.

"Shut up," he quietly whispered; all the malice gone now. "You don't know anything about her." He looked at her but this time Momo saw that his eyes were pleading. "Just leave."

"P-please, I really need your help-"

He pulled away from her and started to walk away before he fell to the ground on one knee. Immediately she ran to him as he tried and failed to get up. She placed her hands on his shoulders but he just swatted them away.

"Didn't I tell you to go away you whiny girl?" he hissed.

"You did. And I am not going to," she replied frankly.

"Why?"

In truth, Momo didn't really understand why she ran to him in the first place. He didn't really treat her very nicely. But, somewhere it pained her to see him in pain. Not that he was special or anything-just that Momo didn't like to see people in misery.

"Well, because I am going to help you." The boy was about to retort back but she beat him to it. "And I can see you are in pain so there is no point in lying about it."

He scoffed. "I wasn't going to say that."

Momo let out a little smile before she pulled his left leg into her lap, abruptly. He began to protest before she looked at him with a confident look. "Don't worry. I know how to treat injuries like this."

Slowly she started moving her hands around his calf, gently pressing down in circular movements. Momo could feel the boy relax a bit before she started edging towards his ankle. The princess watched his face tense up and he closed his eyes as he winced. She kept her eyes on him while she began to rub his ankle. Instantly he began to relax. The boy looked at her with an eyebrow raised and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Momo quickly averted her eyes and felt her cheeks go hot. "I—it is not like. I have to watch your facial expressions to see if you're pained."

"Oh."

They sat in silence while she massaged his ankle. Momo kept her gaze focused on his face but she couldn't help but notice that he averted her gaze; he seemed to focus on any spot that wasn't _her_. Momo dismissed it and continued to press her fingers down slowly towards his calf.

"Thank you."

Momo's eyes widened. It was so soft that Momo almost didn't catch it—_almost_. The boy's face was slightly pink and his eyes were downcast. Momo could tell that he was embarrassed just by a simple phrase of gratitude. It was sort of…cute.

She smiled at him; a first real one since she had met the boy. "You're welcome."

Silence stretched on. Momo was almost done and it looked like her work had helps since the red bruise was now lighter. Maybe now would be a good time to ask again….

"Would you be reconsidering in helping me—?"

"Is that how you think this is?" He whispered. Momo watched as he tilted his head up and looked at her but this time his eyes were back to the cold steel.

His voice grew louder as he glared at Momo. "Do you think that if you help me I will have to help you? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know what you're talking about! Stop assuming things you don't know and taking advantage of people!"

Momo looked at him with incredulity. She couldn't believe. Frustrated she shouted back, "What if I was actually helping because I wanted to! Have you ever thought of that?" Not wanting to stand for this any longer Momo pushed his leg off her lap and got up, leaving him clutching his ankle. At the moment, Momo didn't care that she did that because she was furious. How could he think that? "I did really want to help you, not for some shallow reason to get you to help me!"

Momo was on the verge of tears and was about to run away when something pulled her arm. She looked down and saw that the boy was holding onto her hand. What shocked her most was that his eyes were looking up at her with such a sincere look she lost her breath. The boy actually looked…_sorry_.

"Look…um, I didn't mean to…to shout at you." He sighed. "That was my fault."

Momo's face flushed cherry red and quickly pulled away her hand. Before she knew it she was running away further and further until she was sure that the boy was not staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>The princess collapsed against a wall as she tried to catch her breath. She was panting hard and she felt a dizzy spell take over her vision. She slumped down to the ground and put the hand that the boy held to her chest; it was still warm and it could feel her heart thumping like a humming bird.<p>

She had never experienced something like this. No one in the kingdom had ever looked at her with such sincerity or spoke to her with such attitude. Momo was always used to the continuous platitudes usually reserved for royalty but this was new.

That boy broke the invisible wall that separated her from everyone. He was rude, insensitive, and cold…but, he also had a caring side-which he showed all to Momo. When he saw her crying his eyes turned to sadness and it made Momo's heart race. Why was her heart beating so fast for some stranger?

Who exactly was this boy?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What is our peach feeling? Who knows-maybe its a crush? *gasps* I do have to remind that this is a fairy tale fic and you know how fairy tales are with the whole cliche 'love at first sight' dilemma. I try though to stretch it out a teensy bit but it is a Cinderella story ^_^ By the way, if anyone has any comments about the whole 'first meeting' plz tell me cause I want to know if it was smooth or...rough around the edges. -_-

Chapter 4 is in the making and hopefully I can make it before the two weeks are up! Plz review! PCE


	5. Niisan the Jerk & Neechan the Awesome

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note: **YES! An update in 2 weeks! I'm so happy~~ 4,000 words of fairy tale-ness. How is everone doing? I don't know if you guys know but it has been about a year since I officialy came back to fanfiction with **Will you take this Step with Me?** So happy 1 year anniversary! *throws confetti* I couldn't have done it without you guys helping me with my 4 stories including this one! THANK YOU! Let us do our best! Thnkx to my reviewers; **peachysnowFan, MyMomomo **and **Reader-Favs!** Also, since I never really got to naming them-and there are alot, my favouriters- **Aurelia Artemee, Ayamekochan, Crystal183, Himiko Areess, Holy Dawn, Hyourinmaru165, KiRisH KiRisH, Koatan, Mymomomo, peachysnowFan, plainpain, Reader-Favs, ryoka-chan, Spider's Thread, toshiko-san21 **and** xXSennaXx!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. If I did, I'd bleach my hair white and call myself Shiro-chan!

* * *

><p><em>What the hell happened?<em>

Dumbfounded he sat there watching the same spot where he last saw that girl. Toshiro couldn't fathom what had happened. At first she's scared and looks like she's going to wet herself; then she's shouting at him for no valid reason; after she's nice to him and massages his ankle and starts yelling again and crying.

Is she okay in the head?

Toshiro shook his head as he re-collected his thoughts. _Who is that girl?_ At first Toshiro was shocked by her looks; he had never seen her around before. Also, the fact that she didn't repulse away from her like everyone added to the shock.

She was annoying and rude—that was for sure. But…there was something about her that gave him a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach—and that bothered him. He didn't like how boldly she accused him of stealing something that he had no idea what was. But what made it worse was that she saw how he acted with Suri. Toshiro knew that he treated Suri differently than everyone else because she was different from everyone else. And somehow, that girl managed to use that as a way to weaken him and leave him defenseless with no barrier.

As much as that raven haired girl was annoying, Toshiro had to admit she was also sincere—persistent, but sincere. He wasn't used to people crying around him but he knew she must've been really upset to do that. Again, it irritated him how he was the one that caused her to cry. Why was he so relentless? He didn't know how to act around people properly and that never really bothered him before but now…it just plain irked him.

Getting up Toshiro tested out his ankle by tapping down his foot. Even though it still pained to walk at least there wasn't the painful sting that shot through him—instead a numbing. The girl certainly knew what she was doing, Toshiro had to admit.

He pushed aside the shoji screens and entered into Jii-san's shop. The outside was fashioned to be like an old Japanese shop with its black curved slated roofs and white washed walls. But, when you enter inside, you don't know what time or place you're in.

Jii-san was a collector of antiques, artifacts, the unusual objects that no one paid any attention too—in Toshiro's words "a hoarder." It was no surprise that his favourite quote was 'one mans trash is another mans treasure.' When Toshiro had asked why he kept all his 'precious belongings' Jii-san simply replied, "All objects have memories no matter how old they are; keeping them is like reliving them over & over." Toshiro didn't know how to respond to that since Jii-san was smiling at him with a twinkle in his eye.

And still to now, he still doesn't understand what the old man meant. Standing from the doorway all Toshiro could see was junk and more junk and with his (semi) short stature the whole place looked like it was going fall down in an avalanche. There were shelves standing in succession after one and other filled to the edge with strange knick knacks; mini Maneki Nekos to snow globes & ancient vases to bobble heads. The dull lighting cast shadows giving the objects an eerie look. Chinese paper lanterns, swirly streamers and wind chimes hung from the wooden roof. All of this accompanied with the waft of polish made Toshiro's head spin.

He made his way inside and walked over to the counter top next to Jii-san who was polishing a glass figurine and listening to Suri.

"And-and there's a rumor that she'll have a tournament soon! I bet she's going to be the best cause she's always the best!" Suri exclaimed. She flailed her hands around and twirled around as she squealed. Toshiro leaned onto the glass counter and rested his head on his palm while he watched her jump around and keep talking.

"I wish I could actually see her in action! That would be the best thing ever!" The lemon haired girl sighed. "If I met the princess she could teach me all her moves and then I can kick—"

"Suri..." Toshiro warned.

"—butt. I wasn't going to say anything rude Nii-san," she stuck out her tongue playfully at Toshiro and continued talking, oblivious to the fact that no one was really paying any attention.

Toshiro turned to the older man and asked, "Hey Jii-san, what is it this time that she's rattling on about?" Jii-san smiled at Toshiro and replied, "I'm surprised that you don't know Toshiro. Usually you are always aware of what Suri is talking about since you are so close to her." The white haired boy looked away in embarrassment. The brown haired man put down his glass and started to explain, "Suri is just excited about the new tournament that might be held here in Seireitei. The princess of Seireitei is known throughout the kingdom and further for her excellent swordsmanship but usually competes in other tournaments away from here."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Princess of Seireitei? We have a princess?" He turned his head when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Of course we have a princess Nii-san!" Suri exclaimed. She marched her way to the glass counter and stood on her toes so she could look up at the white haired boy. "She's the most beautiful, strongest and awesome princess ever!"

He didn't look convinced. This was Suri; anything could be an exaggeration. "If she's so 'beautiful' or 'awesome,' why don't I know about her?"

"Well," Jii-san inquired, "that could be because she doesn't go out much. The emperor is very concerned about her well being and does not let her leave the premises of the palace grounds." Jii-sans face fell as he picked up the glass and resumed polishing. "It must be a hard life for a teenage girl."

"So basically no one knows about her?" Toshiro turned to look down at Suri. "Then how do you think she's so 'awesome' Suri if you haven't even seen her?"

She huffed as she rolled her eyes. "That's because I've heard about her! People that have actually seen her say 'she's as pretty as she's strong.'"

Toshiro shook his head as he sighed. "Suri, you can't believe everything you hear from rumors. Once something goes around, people start misunderstanding things and eventually it's all a lie." He stopped to think about it and continued. "This princess may as well be a stranger since no one properly knows her."

Suri crossed her arms in aggravation and glared at Toshiro through her blond lashes. "Well, I _know_ the princess is strong and awesome. She's the only one of her kind because she can kick any person's butt—even a guy like you Nii-san."

Again, Toshiro sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with the 10 year old. "That doesn't mean anything you hear, Suri is true. You have to be careful about rumors and lies," he warned. "Something may not be what it actually is," he explained as bitter memories resurfaced of the village people's response to him.

"It _is _true Nii-san!" she wailed. "I _just _know it is!" She shook her head, her lemon hair flopping from side to side, and looked at Toshiro through water brimmed eyes. "I believe in the princess and I _know _she's real," her voice trembled. "You're the one that doesn't know _anything_!"

"Suri…" Toshiro said darkly. "I think you're taking this too far…"

"_No_! I am not!" With that said, she ran away quickly up to the wooden stairs. Her feet padded hard against the wood and Toshiro could hear her dash into her room when she slammed the door, rustling the wind chimes and paper streamers.

It was dead silence after Suri's _dramatic _exit until Kon spoke, who was absorbed in his magazine until now. "Great going Toshiro; you made Suri cry and mad," he said dismissively while he turned the page. "You must have a record today." Toshiro glared at the stuffed toy but it did little as he just stared at his magazine on top of one of the wooden shelves.

"It had to be said and I told her," he curtly replied. "She shouldn't believe all the stupid lies that come out of people's mouths." Though what he said was true, Toshiro couldn't help but feel a little responsible for making Suri angry. It didn't help that he just got of a dispute with _another _crying girl; both situations bothered him.

Jii-san looked at the stairs with sympathetic eyes. "It may have to be told but Suri is just a girl that wants to believe in such things. If what she has said is true, I believe that Suri looks up to the princess. The princess is a role model to her and I can only guess that Suri aims to be like her." He turned his head to look at Toshiro with sad eyes. "Now, who knows how strong that belief is?"

Toshiro grumbled as he turned his head to the side. "Don't worry. She'll snap out of it sooner or later." But, Toshiro didn't know if that was true or not. Hopefully, Suri would calm down and forgive him if she felt better.

Toshiro sighed. Today really wasn't his day.

* * *

><p><em>Nii-san's such a jerk! He's the biggest one of them all! I bet that if the princess ever met him she'd kick his butt all the way to the moon!<em>

Suri grumbled inwardly as she flopped onto her futon. She was _so _frustrated that—that right now all she could think of was making Nii-san feel sorry! He shouldn't have said that the princess was a lie; that she wasn't strong. If only she could show him that the princess is strong…

_Chibi Suri stands over a crying Chibi Nii-san as the long haired princess walks away. She sheaths her blade and looks at Suri with mysterious eyes, "You did a good job Suri telling me to come over. You are an excellent person for helping this non-believer." She smiles at Chibi Suri, "Maybe I can teach you some of my moves and we can kick butt together." The princess walks away her long, beautiful hair blowing in the wind._

_Chibi Nii-san wipes his eyes as he looks up at Suri, "You were right Suri. The princess is awesome, strong and the best. I was no match for her at all." He shakes his head. "Will you ever forgive me for being a jerk?"_

_Chibi Suri clasps her hands with his and nods, "Of course I forgive you Nii-san! You're not a jerk anymore cause now you know that the princess is the best!"_

Suri sighed as she thought of her and Nii-san making up. She needed to show him that she was right but…how? Bringing the princess wasn't going to be easy since she'd probably be in the palace. Suri rested her chin in her palms as she thought of a different plan; a plan to show Nii-san that it wasn't all a rumor. She stared out the window in her room at the evening sun, racking her brain for an idea.

Then it hit her. Suri's emerald eyes widened in anticipation and she quickly started getting ready. In a hustle she gathered some bed sheets together and tied them up. She twisted it around a wooden chair and placed it against the wall next to her window. Throwing it out the window, she followed, holding tight onto the rope as she took a deep breath and jumped.

* * *

><p>Momo's eyes fluttered open as she woke up from her nap. Still feeling the effects of sleep she looked around through half-lidded eyes; it was about dusk and she was still in the alley where she had stopped to rest.<p>

She knew that she was exhausted from the events of the day but she didn't know that a '5 minute nap' would unexpectedly go on for so long. Momo struggled to get up and she fell down; her body was still laden with fatigue. The world teetered as she pushed herself up against the wall and Momo felt like her whole body was spinning.

_I can't stop now…there has to another white haired boy out there…_

As much as she wanted to go out and continue searching, Momo felt a dizzy spell over take her senses and she sat back down. The cloak felt like a heavy blanket and was making her uncomfortably warm.

_Maybe another nap would be good right now_…

* * *

><p>"I wonder where everyone is…" Suri murmured as she turned her head from side to side.<p>

She had successfully made it of Jii-san's shop without anyone noticing—first part of the mission complete! It was a bit difficult at first to get off the slated roof. As soon as her foot made contact with the slates she slid down quickly and almost fell off the ledge of the roof if it hadn't been for her make-shift rope. She yelped slightly when a piece of slate fell of crashing into thousands of pieces. Thankfully, her window faces the opposite side of the shop so Jii-san and Nii-san wouldn't hear it.

Jumping off the roof was easy and then she was on her way. The second part of her mission started as soon as she made it to the main road; find a person who actually _knew _the princess and bring them back to Nii-san so he would believe her. Then, he can't say it's just a rumor.

But, her task seemed easier said than done. Since it was evening, the streets became less and less crowded until it seemed like a ghost town with the flickering lights from lamps and cold wind. Suri shivered but was adamant on finding someone to prove to Nii-san that what she said was right.

Since Suri was "different" (as Nii-san put it) it was usually hard to get people to talk to her. She tried to ask some old ladies she saw by a fruit shop and they kindly talked to her but they didn't know anything of the princess. Suri didn't mind though—at least they talked to her.

She walked around aimlessly into alleys trying to find her way. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was never good with directions. And it didn't help that all the buildings and roads looked the same.

Her pace slowed down when she saw figure lying against the brick wall. The flickering lamps cast shadows against its form and Suri could tell it was a person. Any normal person would have left the person and continued on its way given the circumstances but…Suri wasn't normal.

She tentatively walked forward, careful not to make any loud noises. When Suri was about a foot away she got down on her knees and leaned forward so she was eye level with…_her_. The girl in front of Suri was softly sleeping but it looked like she was troubled by the furrow in her brows and shallow breaths.

"I wonder if she's okay," Suri said sympathetically. She kept gazing at the girl's raven hair and pale complexion.

_Raven hair…pale complexion? Why does that sound familiar…?_

Suri didn't know how intently she was staring at the girl until she started turning her head before her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and her eyes flew wide open when she noticed Suri looking at her causing Suri to jump. It was then that she noticed what colour the girl's eyes were.

_She has chocolate brown eyes…wait she's the—_

* * *

><p>"Y-You're the princess!"<p>

Momo backed against the wall at the sudden outburst. It was the small, lemon haired girl that was with that boy. To say that Momo was surprised that she was here was an understatement.

She pointed a finger at herself. "Y-You know me?"

The blond haired girl bobbed her head. "Of course I know you! You're the most awesome and prettiest princess ever! I knew it was you right after I saw you!"

Momo blushed, not accustomed to such flattery. "T-Thank you. You are quite kind." She smiled at the little girl. "What's your name?"

Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "My name is Suri!" It was as if she was more than happy to oblige.

She was so cheerful, unlike that other boy (probably her older brother). Personality wise they were different but they both had the same beautiful emerald eyes. Momo hastily shook her head at such thoughts. She cleared her mind before saying, "That is a nice name Suri."

"Really?" Suri quirked her head to the side. "I always thought it was weird cause I didn't know what it meant." Momo laughed at her unbashful response; a first in a long while.

Suri smiled at the princess again, which Momo found that she rather liked. "You have a really pretty laugh, princess-san." Momo was taken back by the sincerity of Suri's response. She wasn't used to this kind of praise and compliments. Also the fact that even though Suri knew that she was a princess didn't stop her from being casual and forward with her.

And, Momo rather liked that.

Suri laughed at Momo's bewildered expression and Momo found herself laughing along with the short girl. She forgot about everything that had been pressed against her mind; the white haired boy; her father's persistence of her marriage; the dizzy feeling that left her weak but had mysteriously vanished now.

When the finished Momo looked Suri into the eye and earnestly said, "Suri, you do not have to call me 'princess-san' if you do not want to. You can call me 'Momo' or anything you want."

Suri looked surprised as her eyebrows raised up. "Really?" Momo nodded. The lemon haired girl bit her lip as she looked down at her hands. Momo wondered why she was so quiet all of a sudden.

Suri looked up shyly through her blond lashes, a slight blush crossing her face. "Is it…okay if I can…call you…Nee-chan?"

Momo was taken aback by Suri's response and couldn't find her voice. _She wants me…? To be her older sister…?_ Momo couldn't help but feel elated that someone wanted to be close to her in familial way. She never had any siblings since her mother passed away when she gave birth, as her father had told her. He did not feel any need to marry another woman and Momo was left as an only child; a hard and lonely role since she had to bear her father's training and discipline by herself.

Suri noticed that Momo was quiet and said with a regretful throne, "It's okay princess-san, and you don't have to if you don't want to." Her face was crestfallen despite what she said. Momo felt a pang of guilt and suddenly enveloped Suri into her arms, placing her chin on her head. Suri gasped but relaxed into her embrace.

"Of course you can call me 'Nee-chan' Suri. I would love it if you did." She rubbed her hands down Suri's back as Suri buried herself deeper, not used to this type of embrace.

They stayed like that for awhile until Suri pulled back and looked Momo into the eye as if she was hesitant about something. "Ah…Nee-chan?" she asked quietly as if testing it out, "Why are you hear? Shouldn't you be back at the palace?"

Momo bit her lip, hesitant to reply. What would Suri say if she told her that she was looking for Suri's older brother? And that he curtly refused to help her? It wouldn't be very easy since it was clear the Suri admired him a lot.

Suri quirked her head to the side again, confused at Momo's troubled expression. "Well, Suri…" Momo finally replied. "I left the palace so I could look for something that is here in these parts. I didn't feel well so I stopped for a nap here." Momo shrugged as she muttered. "But, it turns out that I stayed longer than intended."

Suri furrowed her eyebrows and frowned (a look similar to her brother) and said, "Nee-san, you shouldn't be out here late. It's not safe for you to be alone at night."

Momo let out a small laugh at the girl's seriousness. It was nice that she cared enough to reprimand her. "Well, what about you Suri? Little girls shouldn't be out at dark too," Momo playfully chided.

Suri blinked and looked down blushing, realizing that she wasn't in any better position to talk. "Sorry…Nee-chan. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. Nii-san said there are some real creeps out here that could hurt me if I'm not careful enough."

"And he let you out at this hour with no supervision?" Momo asked perplexed. The boy didn't seem like a person to let his little sister out at night; he was far too strong-willed and protective.

Suri frowned as she crossed her arms. "No, he doesn't know I'm out and I'm mad at him right now. He said that I shouldn't believe in you because you're not real."

"Me? He knows me?" she said, finding that little strange since he denied ever knowing her.

"No, he doesn't. But, since I met you, I can show him that you're real now!" Suri exclaimed as she got up. She took Momo's hands quickly and pulled her up. Momo's vision twirled, still not used to rapid moments. She hadn't fully recovered yet. "Will you come with me Nee-chan, please?"

"Um…I'm not feeling…that great now Suri." Momo said as she tried to grasp her balance.

"Then you should come to our place Nee-chan! Jii-san can give you an extra place to sleep and Nii-san will help you once he knows who you are!" She tightened he grip on Momo's hands and looked up into her eyes. "Please Nee-chan; it isn't safe for you to be out alone! Please come!"

Suri's eyes looks so worried that Momo started having second thoughts about staying back. _If I go with Suri, it'd make her feel better. Also, I can ask her brother again to help me after he realizes who I am. It would be better…_Momo thought. Smiling after she sighed she said, "Okay, I'll come."

Suri's face beamed and smiled as she latched onto Momo. "Thank you Nee-chan!" She lifted her head and looked around. "We better go before it gets late." Momo simply nodded and followed Suri, slightly leaning on her a bit. They were about to leave the alley when something came at them from the shadows and hit Suri, dropping her to ground. Momo screamed as they quickly grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall.

She tried to call to Suri but the person pressed harder at her throat and she struggled to breathe. She tried to claw at the person's hands but they weren't letting go. The person leaned in closer and she could see the man's face as the light cast eerie shadows across it.

"So you're the princess, eh?"

Momo gasped as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve and screamed into the night.

* * *

><p>"Suri are you there?"<p>

Toshiro knocked on her door with one hand as he called out, "Suri, answer me. You can't be mad at me forever."

He sighed when she didn't answer. He ruffled his hair in discomfort, "Look. I know I said some things that…were…harsh but that doesn't mean you should be mad." Again more silence. "Its okay if you believe that the princess is…_awesome_," he cringed at the last word before continuing. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or your…'belief.'"

"Sometimes…I don't mean…what I say." He left his thought hanging, hoping that Suri would open the door and accept his apology.

Toshiro's eyes twitched as there was no response. "This silent treatment is getting really annoying Suri," he said with an aggravated tone. "If you don't answer in three seconds I'm going to kick down the door whether you like it or not."

His patience was thinning out and this childish tantrum was really exasperating.

"Damn it Suri! Stop being so ignorant!" Toshiro yelled as he kicked open the door and barged in. He waited for the imminent yelling from Suri but blinked when he heard nothing. He turned his head from side to side looking for the lemon haired girl but there was nothing—nothing at all. The window was wide open and a trailing bed sheet rope hung outside. Dropping the plate of watermelon he had brought Toshiro ran to the window and looked down, expecting the worse.

He leaned over and his eyes widened when he saw the tiny, shattered pieces of the slate tile.

He clenched his teeth and could already feeling the anger building up inside.

"Damn it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ooo..what's going to happen to Momo and Suri and will Shiro-chan be able to stop it? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned for the next update which will be in 2 weeks and one day! Why? Cause I want my update days to be on Friday :)

This chapter I liked cause I got to focus a bit on our beloved Suri-chan. Even if she may be an OC I try to give her faults and good traits. Fault; she's stubborn (almost like Toshiro). Good Trait; she's kind hearted (unlike Toshiro). Also, mind you, she is a child still and in her view, everything is exaggerated, and as I like to put it 'sugar coated', which you can see Toshiro doesn't know how to cope with. Also, I wanted her to have a 'sister' relationship with Momo cause 1. Momo doesn't have any siblings and I always pictured her as a good older sister & 2. Suri needs a girl in her life! She's surronded by guys! And not good ones to be influenced by! *cough* Toshiro *cough*. But, I like writing about childs point of view cause sometimes it's so illogical but it makes sense. Understand? Probably not...

Since I got school please understand that it's hard to do both this and homework but I will try! That's why two weeks will hopefully be enough for a chapter!

I'll see you in 2 weeks & 1 day! Plz review-I need your feedback to keep me going through Math! TT_TT PCE


	6. Dark Night's Assonance

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note: **I'm incredibly sorry *bows head* Last week was really hectic in terms of homework. This week, thankfully, has been lighter and nicer towards me :) By the way, anyone see the new Bleach chapter? [SPOILER START] I feel really bad for Yukio to have a life like that before...Really wonders how messed up he is inside. :S But, other than that, Toshiro was awesome XD [SPOILER END] Thank you for reviewing; **Reader-Favs, Midnight Flower525, Mymomomo! **It really means alot. For all those who add this story to the alerts-which I like knowing that people are intrested despite these lagging updates- please drop a review. Reviews are encouragement for me to get off my butt and continue writing (and ignore homework ;P)

**Disclaimer: **I DO own Bleach *cough* volumes 1-14 *cough*!

* * *

><p><em>She tried to call to Suri but the person pressed harder at her throat and she struggled to breathe. She tried to claw at the person's hands but they weren't letting go. The person leaned in closer and she could see the man's face as the light cast eerie shadows across it.<em>

_"So you're the princess, eh?"_

_Momo gasped as he pulled a knife out of his sleeve and screamed into the night._

Her screams turned into muffled cries as he covered her mouth with his grubby hand. She tried to shake it away but he leaned closer that she could feel his fowl breath fawn over her face.

"You should be quiet princess." He leered at her. "We wouldn't want anyone to know about a catch like this, now would we?"

As if to prove his point he pressed the tip of his knife onto her left cheek. Momo whimpered when she felt the cool metal pierce her skin, sending shivers throughout her body. She looked carefully at the man in front and realization hit after. It was the same man who was chasing Suri's older brother. Why did he want her? She tried again to shake the knife away but it pressed harder into her, drawing blood onto her cheek.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Now princess, don't thrash around so much. Damaged goods don't sell for much."

She continued to twist her body around, knowing full well that was the best option. Her training, after all, wasn't for nothing. She squeezed her hands into fists and started knocking hard against his elbows. Momo felt him press harder at her throat, his nails digging marks into her neck and leaving her gasping for breath.

"If you don't be quiet now I'll take the little brat and slit her arms 'til she screams in agony."

Momo abruptly stopped and the man smiled.

"Good."

She waited until he lightened his grip before she immediately rammed her foot into his groin. He dropped to the ground, cussing under his breath until she delivered another blow to his neck. He felt for his neck as he cried in pain. Momo quickly grabbed the knife to the side of him and ran to Suri's side, shaking her shoulders.

"Suri. Suri. Wake up…come one, we have to go."

Suri hesitantly opened her eyes as she grimaced in pain. She winced as she looked up at Momo. "W-what happened?" She looked at Momo and gasped. "Nee-chan, you're bleeding." Momo shook her head as she draped Suri's arm around her shoulder and lifted from her knees. Momo shook, struggling with the new weight as she briskly walked forward.

"There isn't enough time to explain. Just relax Suri and don't worry; I'll keep you safe."

It was better if Suri was safe first before Momo figured out a way to escape from the merchant. She panted as she shifted Suri's weight around. Suri was still weary from the hit and could only lift herself up a couple of times.

They walked out of the alley into a slightly larger road. All of the stores were closed, curtains draped over doors and windows. Cool wind blew through and Momo felt Suri's small body shiver. Stopping in the middle of the road, Momo lifted Suri's arm off her and wrapped Suri in her own cloak. She lifted the hood over Suri's head to conceal her identity before holding onto her shoulders.

"Suri, you're going to hide right now, okay? Keep on the hood and run as far as you can. It isn't safe here."

Suri, now more awake, asked, "What about you Nee-chan? You can't stay here by yourself."

Momo smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll distract him for you."

The little girl's eyes widened and she held onto Momo's hands. "You can't do that Nee-chan! What will happen to you? We should get Nii-san to help, you shouldn't—!"

"I will be fine Suri. Now," Momo took Suri's hands off her before pushing her away, "you need to leave now. That is an order from the princess."

Momo turned her back so she was facing the direction where she came from. Her face felt warm still but she shivered under her thick plum, red robe. She got herself ready in a fighting stance, waiting for the merchant. Momo was sure that her robe would be seen in the dark night and that it was only a matter of time. She gripped the cold knife hard until she could feel it dig into her skin. It hasn't been long since she felt the similar metallic feel in her clammy hands.

Off, in the distance Momo could see the chubby, merchant running towards her. Momo felt her heart leap into her throat and it took almost all of her own will not to flee. She took a deep breath and ran into another alley; hopefully away from where Suri had gone. Her legs felt like lead but she pressed on. An annoying spark of pain started to nudge her in the back of her head.

Momo stopped and waited, sensing for the oncoming presence. It was as if she slipped out of her body, opening her senses to everything. She turned around, lifting the knife above her right as the fat merchant grabbed out towards her. Momo swiftly steeped back and parried against his fists. She pushed several times ahead, but given his height, he towered over her. The pain in her head grew until it was a blistering pain.

Each time she had to move back until her back hit against the wall. Momo gulped in fear, _Oh no_; the merchant caught this and slammed her hands with the knife above her head so that he was looming over her.

"Finally got you princess," he slurred. "There won't be any running away now, will there?"

Momo tried to move but the merchant pressed his body against hers, trapping her in between him and the wall.

"W-why are you doing this?"

He smiled malevolently at her. "Because princes, you are worth a lot on the black market. You could make me a fortune—bruised or clean."

The colour drained from her face and she struggled to move. She fidgeted and Momo tried to muster all the knowledge that she learnt from her training but it did no use against the woozy feeling overcoming her. Falling into surrender started to become a welcoming thought…

"Leave her alone, you big fat meanie!"

Momo hesitantly lifted her head as she saw the blond little girl jump and kick the merchant's back. Suri yelped when she flew back and hit the floor, nursing her bruised foot.

The merchant turned around and laughed as he raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? That couldn't even leave a bruise if it wanted to."

Suri glared at him, which made Momo desperately want to run towards Suri and take her away. "That's because you're so fat you big meanie!"

The merchant's face twitched in anger, "What was that you little twerp? You sure you want to say that again?" He yanked the knife away from Momo, pushing her towards the ground. Suri's eyes widened as she crawled backwards, her eyes never straying from the merchant's. Her composed confidence crumbled each time he stepped closer.

Momo pushed herself up against the wall, stronger than before with a new spark of energy but everything slowed down in her mind…

…The glimmer of the blade in the moonlight…

…Suri's petrified scream piercing the night…

…The swing of the blade falling down towards her…

…Momo throwing her body in front of Suri…

…the impending wait for the pain…

…a flash of cold blue and white before drifting and fading…

…to…

…_Darkness…_

…

…

…

_Momo carefully opened one eye as she looked up at the grey, bleak sky. _

_Snowflakes were gently falling down and Momo tried to follow each one as it came closer and closer to her face. She stuck out her tongue to taste them and giggled when it melted onto her tongue. Her breath came out in little crisp, puffs. _

_Winter was pure and it was beautiful._

_The little girl turned her head when she heard snickers coming for the group of rowdy boys off to the side. They pointed at her with accusing fingers and jeered at her. Momo's heart fell. They usually did that when they saw her by herself. It wasn't as if she could make friends with them—here or at home. Girls weren't allowed in 'boys only' groups._

_Quietly, she turned away from them. Her feet scrunched on the snow as she walked back towards to the wooden hut. Even though she shivered in her short yukata, she still relished the feel of it on her skin. The blistering cold followed by the numbing. _

_When she came closer to the hut, she noticed that next to the caretaker woman was a tall, broad shouldered man with maple bark hair. But, that wasn't what caught the young girl's attention._

_The woman next to him was slightly shorter with a small figure. She wore a regal purple robe—the colour of royalty. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and it blended in with the falling snow. Momo stared in trance at the wonderful pure colour that she always loved._

_The caretaker seemed to notice Momo and her mouth moved—inaudible words. Following suit, the man turned and the woman followed. The white haired woman's hair swished around and Momo trailed it until her eyes settled on the woman's face._

_They were emerald blue; like the cold, ocean waters. _

_Momo stood still in shock as the woman smiled and quickly walked up towards Momo. She scooped the surprised little girl into her arms and laughed while hugging her. Even though winter was white, pure and cold…this woman was warm._

_Instinctively, Momo put her arms around the woman's neck, touching her soft, white hair and pulling herself towards her._

_Snowflakes danced around as they fell down._

_This time they were warm._

* * *

><p>Hot anger raced through his veins as he pushed forward with each step. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he turned from side to side, immediately scouting for any signs of the blond girl.<p>

_Why the damn hell did she have to run away? _

Shortly after finding the broken slate pieces, Toshiro dashed down. He grabbed Kon from his post and yelled to Jii-san that he was going to look for Suri all in one fluid moment. The plush toy didn't have any time to comprehend what was going on until Toshiro was racing down the alley and away from the shop.

"What the hell, Shorty? Why'd you take me away from babes?" Kon yelled as he was clung on to Toshiro's neck, almost flying off.

"Suri ran away," he curtly said. "I don't know what went on in her mind but what ever it was, it won't be good," aggravation slipped unconsciously in to his voice.

Toshiro turned onto main road and ran forward, pushing his legs further and further. It was pitch black except for the white moon illuminating the night. Who knows what kind of danger was lurking around? And even worse, what could happen to Su-Toshiro immediately banished that thought before telling back to Kon, "Suri shouldn't have gotten far. She's horrible with directions."

"Well, she's probably still angry so she wouldn't know where she'd be going. That's what happens when you anger kids…"Kon trailed off as Toshiro growled, knowing fully well what the toy was implying.

"Suri should know better than to run away. She isn't proving anything by making a bigger mess."

A loud scream pierced the dead silence and Toshiro's movements froze as his mind whirred. _Suri_…

He bolted from where he stopped, following his instincts and ears to where the sound came from. A new rush of anger coursed through his veins. As he came closer to the edge of an alley, he could hear voices become louder.

"What was that you little twerp? You sure you want to say that again?" It was a scratchy, deep voice that seemed eerily familiar.

Following the voice, he turned into the dark alley but his mind stopped when he saw the scene before him bathed in the pale moonlight: Suri hidden under a girl as the merchant swung down the metal—

All Toshiro saw was red as he bolted.

His senses went numb, only paying attention to his accelerating heart and to the scene in front of him. He dashed forward, slamming all of his strength into the tall man so that he fell ungracefully onto the ground, the knife skidding away.

Omaeda turned his head towards Toshiro, anger evident on his face. "What the he—?"

The white haired boy rammed his fist into Omeada's face, knocking him back down onto his back. Omaeda clutched at his nose, cursing in agony as blood spewed from between his fingers. But Toshiro could care less at the moment.

Toshiro curled his fist under the scruff the merchant's cloak and held the knife to his neck. How he got it he didn't know but all he wanted to do was hurt the fat man. The mere intention throbbed through his veins giving him a rush of adrenaline.

"Don't you ever touch them again," he growled. "Or _I'll kill you_." He pushed the knife further in to Omeada's neck, trailing blood. Omeada's eyes widened and he shook under the boy's dangerous glare.

Toshiro pushed away Omeada with disgust, still glaring at him. "Leave. _Now_."

The fat man quickly scampered off away from the boy as Toshiro glared daggers at his retreating back. He tripped many times before he was gone from Toshiro's sight.

Toshiro was panting, the anger still sizzling through him. He clenched and unclenched his fists as if it was a way to calm his restless heart. Usually, his anger never went this far. There always seemed to be some control but now, it felt like his anger was controlling him.

"Nii-san?"

Toshiro whirled around as Suri looked at him with confused and scared eyes. Kon watched both of them apprehensively and Toshiro knew why. Suri never saw Toshiro like this before and half of him regretted that. He pinched his nose as he took deep breaths. After he knew that _he _was fine, he looked down to Suri.

"Suri, what the damn hell were you thinking?" Toshiro scolded, glaring down at her as she quaked. "Why did you run away? I've already told you never to go out at night."

Suri looked down, quiet for a moment before whispering, "I'm sorry Nii-san… I didn't want to worry you." She sniffled as tears trekked down her cheeks but shook her head before looking up at Toshiro through glazed eyes.

"But Nii-san, please help Nee-chan! You can be mad at me now but she needs help!"

Toshiro quirked an eyebrow, slightly confused at what exactly Suri was talking about. He looked down at the person lying on the ground next to Suri and his eyes widened in recognition of the girl from earlier before. Except now, instead of all the prowess and attitude, she was lying weak and helpless. Her face was clammy and pale and her eyebrows were scrunched up in discomfort. A red line ran across her cheek and trailed dried blood. Toshiro would have scoffed if Suri hadn't looked so worried.

Suri placed her hand on her forehead and gasped. "Nii-san, her forehead is warm! She's sick! What should we do?"

Toshiro was surprised that Suri was so worried about a girl that she probably just met since she never mentioned a 'Nee-chan' before. Why go to so much trouble for a stranger? It wasn't as if the villagers ever cared about him and Suri—much less bothered.

But, then again, Toshiro never recalled seeing this girl around the streets. And, she did help his ankle so it wasn't as if she didn't care. Weighing his options, he looked down at how Suri opened up the girl's robes more at the front, letting her breath easier. Kon tentatively padded closer towards the girl, Toshiro hoped not for perverse reasons.

Sighing, he knelt down opposite of Suri and looked straight at the blond girl. "We can help her"—Suri's eyes widened in glee—"but, you're going home."

"What! Nii-san," Suri whined. "I want to help her too! She's my Nee-chan!" Suri tightened her grip on the girl's hand.

"You're not going to help. Why; because you did something stupid and run away, worrying Jii-san." Toshiro reached over and lifted the hood over Suri's head. "You will go home now and apologize to Jii-san. Am I clear?

"Kon, you're taking her home now—straight and back," he told Kon. Kon's ears fell as he whined, "Hey! I want to help her too! Who knows how she'll show her gratefulness!" Toshiro silenced his rant with a glare, not wanting to continue such useless banter. Both Suri and Kon fell silent under Toshiro's scowl before sighing in defeat.

Suri solemnly nodded before asking, "But, where will you take Nee-chan?"

Toshiro put one arm under the girl's shoulders and another under her knees before lifting up. He grimaced at the added weight but pulled her warm weight against him closer.

"She's coming with me and that is final."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And cut! Next chappy should defintely have more fluff ^_^ Its high time we got some :) I feel uncomfortable about this chappy since I found it strained as per to the usual-flowy-through-the-fingers-to-the-keyboard stuff..:/ Review and tell me what you think? Please?

Chapter 6 should be updated following the 2 week schedule still. So expect it not this coming Friday but the one after ^_^ Please review! PCE


	7. Only in this Moonlight Part I

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note: **No, you are not imagning things. This is actually an update—a very late one at that. If you don't want to read the author's explanation skip to Recap.

I am really sorry for the M.I.A for...a month (?) Shortly after I updated the last chapter, I recieved news that I was going to move. Not a-just-over-the-block-move but a whole new country move. It was very surreal. So it was really hard for me to do much writing. The whole of October I spent time with my friends and getting ready to move at the end of the month. So here I am in a new place. It's very different for me but I'm slowly getting used to it. But, it feels unstable and wrong. Like, as cliche as it is, it's been like a rollercoaster. Just as I'm getting used to something, the huge, impending drop scatters my thoughts :S

But, I will still continue to write :) It's like an outlet for me. I hope you understand but if you don't, that's okay :) I just wanted to give a good reason for my absence. You guys deserve it.

Originally, this chapter was much, much longer *cough* 16 pages *cough*, but I shortened it cause..who wants to read 16 pages? That's alot~ But, that just means the next chapter will come out soon. :) Thanks to all the patient reviewers who put up with this lousy author's updates: **peachysnowFan, Mymomomo **and, **Reader-Favs.**

**Last Chapter Re-cap: **Just as Momo was about to be finished by Omeada she faints and Toshiro comes in to the rescue. Omeada goes home crying like a baby and Toshiro declares that he will take care of the girl. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure I don't own Bleach because if I did, it would have become a K-drama by now or some sort of soap opera. ;)

Chapter 6-enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Cold wind blew, sending shivers through the white haired boy as he picked up the pace. Normally, the cool weather wouldn't bother him; he actually looked forward to it. Walking home at night after visiting Suri and Jii-san was always a treat since he could stare at the sky absent mindedly. No one bothered him as he walked down the deserted roads which gave him time to think for himself and of other things. Whe he tilted his head back, it always made the sky seem so much bigger with its black plane and winking stars. It made Toshiro feel like a star, so insignificant compared to the sky's expanse.<p>

But, carrying a fainted girl and quickly hurrying to the dojo wasn't a good time at all to enjoy such a cool night.

Her face had heated up more, and Toshiro inwardly cursed at how far the dojo was from the village. After Toshiro had told Suri and Kon to go back to the shop, Toshiro quickly set out. He would have made it further if Suri hadn't pestered him more to take the girl to the shop. After more arguing back and a threat to stop bringing watermelon and oranges, Suri quieted down and sadly agreed.

While Toshiro was arguing with Suri the raven haired girl whimpered softly, alerting everyone to her presence in Toshiro's arms. She pushed herself deeper into his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro's cheeks heated up, a stark contrast to his white hair, as the girl snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Instantly, Suri whined that she wanted 'her Nee-chan to hug her like that,' and Kon flung himself at the girl, trying to get in on the action. Flustered (for more reasons than one), Toshiro yelled at them to hurry up and leave, not wanting to deal with more idiotic banter. Why was it so hard to grasp that the girl couldn't go to the shop?

If Toshiro had taken the girl to Jii-san's shop, it would be utter chaos; Kon would cling onto the girl and Suri would pester him with her endless questions. It wasn't exactly the perfect place to treat someone. There was also the fact that the girl's identity was unknown. What if she was some wanted criminal? All the trouble would come to the antique's shop which would only endanger Suri and Jii-san. It was better to get her away from the village—an actually plus side of living away.

When he saw the hill in the field of long grass he started to slow down. The dojo sat upon the hill, exerting its grand presence with its huge shoji screens and tall, wooden structure. The wind howled as it blew down the long grass, making it bow in front of the mighty dojo.

Toshiro stopped to hoist the girl into a more secure grip before running up the hill, panting as he climbed upwards. The strong wind pushed him forward until his legs were like knives slicing through air. He quickly pulled open the shoji screen and shut it behind him, blocking the loud wind's howling.

Toshiro exhaled as he slowly placed the girl down in the foyer. The foyer wasn't furnished much with just a few scrolls and swords hanging. It was dead quiet except for the wind's howling outside. He lit a candle and the flame danced on its wick as he carried it across. The polished wooden floors gleamed and shadows from the swords stretched across, reaching to each other.

Toshiro looked around into the main dojo room and saw that it was empty, save for the broken wooden swords and bloody metal ones. "Renji and Ikkaku aren't here, probably drowning themselves in sake," Toshiro mused to himself. Not that it wasn't good—on the contrary, Toshiro sighed in relief. If he brought a stranger—and a girl no less—Renji and Ikkaku's teasing would be endless. If not that, they would take the girl for themselves and would have 'fun' with her. Toshiro cringed at that thought; Renji and Ikkaku always believed themselves to be 'ladies' men'.

The white haired boy went back to the main foyer and picked up the girl again, holding her close. Her skin seemed so warm that she was like a source of heat. Her face was still red and clammy but she seemed to be sleeping more soundly. Toshiro didn't feel any need to wake her up yet; who knows what she would say when she saw _who _exactly was taking care of her, in a strange house no less. He could already imagine her shouting and yelling back at him, which would only make the night sleepless and tiring. Even if she was Suri's 'Nee-chan,' it would be better for everyone if she remained unconscious now.

The wooden stair ladder creaked under the weight of him and the girl and Toshiro sighed in relief as he safely made it to the top in his attic; who knew how long those stairs have been there for. He closed the door on the floor and covered it for good measure.

Everything was dark, except for the path of moonlight that shone through the window; Toshiro liked it that way. He pulled out the futon from his closet and laid it out before picking up the girl again and placing her as gently as he could. She seemed to whimper as her source of comfort moved, clinging on harder to Toshiro's arm. His eyes softened and he carefully pulled away her fingers. The girl sighed in content as Toshiro pulled the covers over her, tucking her in as she snuggled under. A small smile formed on her lips as Toshiro tentatively placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

The girl felt warm.

* * *

><p><em>Cool.<em>

…

_Her skin was cool to the touch; a rift formed between the dizzy warmth in Momo and this woman's hand on her skin. The little girl relished the cool feeling like it was a fresh breath of crisp fall air in the hot muggy fog._

_Momo could feel the smile forming on her lips as she tugged harder on her thin blanket. She could hear a faint laugh and the woman caressed her forehead softly._

"_She's quite cute isn't she, Ran-chan?"_

_That sparked Momo's interest and she slowly opened her eyes. A straw roof and dull grey stone walls greeted them. Momo could also feel the ridges of the straw tatami mats under her sheet._

_She looked to her left and she could see the white haired woman from before. Her emerald eyes were sparkling and she laughed-a tinkling tune-before pushing Momo's bangs up._

"_And also an attentive listener at that, too!"_

_Her white hair swished around as she looked at the woman at the door. Momo vaguely remembered her as the 'care taker.' She always seemed to give Momo extra snacks when she asked, since she was always alone. Yeah, the caretaker was a kind lady with looks to match. _

_She smiled, her grey blue eyes twinkling, as she answered, "Momo's also an adventurer too. She can stand outside in the snow without a care in the world to the point of me dragging her inside."_

_The white haired woman laughed again and Momo found that she enjoyed it. "Well, that's a good thing for a girl; being adventurous is the next step to courageous."_

_She looked down at Momo before bending down and kissing her on the forehead, her white hair tickling Momo's face. A sweet, fresh smell like gardenia's overwhelmed Momo's senses, making her drowsy._

_A heavy, lethargic weight pulled down on the small girl and she could feel her senses weakening. But before she submerged again into slumber she heard,_

"_Sweet dreams…Momo."_

…

_…__…_

…

Momo slowly opened her eyes as she came back into consciousness. Her head was still murky and swimming with fever as everything blurred in and out of focus. She could make out the sloped angles of a wooden roof above her but everything was still new. It was dark and the white moonlight shone from behind her head into the small room. It was quite a plain room, she noticed as she blinked away the sleep. It could probably only fit three people standing. There was only a small mirror standing on top of a black box. Other wise, there was nothing else.

Slowly turning her head to the left she saw paper sliding doors with blue green swirls. Momo thought that the blue green colors added some personality to the room.

"You're awake."

Momo's heart leapt up from her chest, pulling her into focus from her dizzy spell. She quickly turned her head to her right and gasped. Sitting next to her, very casually, was the white haired boy from before—the same one that refused to help her, insulted her and, sadly, made her run away.

Why, oh why, was he here?

He raised a thin white eyebrow as she stared at him in shock. He seemed unfazed by her presence and was leaning against the wall as he looked down at her.

"You can close your mouth now. You're not imagining things."

Momo felt the blood rush up to her face as she heated up more. Why was she mortified? She was the princess; she didn't need to care about what this boy thought! She opened her mouth to retort back but the words disappeared from the tip of her tongue as she noticed what the boy was doing. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw the metal kantana he gripped in his hands—a crimson blood covered kantana.

Instincts took over her body and she immediately pushed herself up on her elbows. She furiously grabbed for anything that could be used as a weapon as a sense of panic rose through her nerves.

The boy looked at her with a puzzled look but the alarm rose in his eyes as he saw her hold onto something.

"Hey! What are—?"

Momo threw the pail of water at him, making him drop down his sword in shock. The metal clang rattled her senses and she sprang up—too quickly.

Suddenly, the world teetered around her and she could feel her head spinning like a top. She faltered as she stepped out and fell down onto something wet and…warm. Momo's face dropped into the crook of someone's neck and she could feel arms wrap tightly around her, holding her close. But, before she could push herself away, a painful sting erupted at the back of her neck and she gasped.

Momo whimpered in pain as the dark spots overtook her vision. Agonizingly, slowly she was pulled down again in to sleep…

…

…_…_

…

"_Ran-chan, when is Shiro going to come?"_

_Momo looked up at the red head as she bit her lip. Her blue eyes looked troubled and wary._

"_I'm not sure Momo. She might not be able to come this time."_

_The rain poured hard, little pit pats echoed on the roof. Momo stared outside the small window with her caretaker. The boys played in the background but that didn't discourage Momo from paying attention to the rhythmic pattern. She leaned into the wind sill and stuck her hand out, trying to catch the raindrops._

"_Hey, knock that out! You better not break anything!"_

_Her caretaker broke away from her place next to Momo and ran behind her but Momo paid no mind. She continued to stare at the dirt road that led from the shack towards village. There weren't any other houses besides Momo's in the area so it was always lonely._

_Momo continued to stare on when all of a sudden, her eyes perked up. In the distance, she could see a small huddled figure running towards the shack; her white hair was a dead giveaway._

_Momo eagerly pushed herself up and ran to the door. Her feet padded against the wet ground and Momo ignored the calls from behind her. The rain ran down her cheeks and wet her clothes but now, she didn't care._

_She burst forward with new speed, eager to meet the woman that was slowing her pace. The wet mud slicked through her toes and splashed everywhere but, she didn't care. The woman looked up from her bent figure and her emerald eyes widened in shock._

"_Momo!"_

_Momo smiled and lunged towards her, clinging onto her waist. She relished the feeling of warmth as the woman combed her fingers through Momo's hair. Momo looked up at the woman's worried eyes and puzzlement crossed the little girl._

"_Momo, darling, you should not be outside. You'll catch a cold then."_

_Her wet white hair was pasted on her face save for the few tendrils that fell down towards Momo. Momo reached up to grab them and pouted._

"_Shiro, your hair is all wet."_

_The woman laughed, "Momo is that all you're worried about?" Momo frowned; of course she should be sad, it was Shiro's beautiful white hair she was talking about._

_The woman picked her up and swung her around until Momo started laughing. A light bubbly feeling pushed under her stomach and she was soaring. Even though the rain was still pouring down on the two, their hair and clothes clinging to their bodies, they paid no mind._

_Nothing could ruin that moment._

_Not even the rain._

* * *

><p><em>Why did I make the stupid mistake of putting the pail of water next to <em>her_?_

Toshiro inwardly grumbled as he finished drying his hair with a towel.

After the girl had thrown the water it got _everything _wet in the room: Renjii's and Ikkaku's swords, his hair, clothes, and the floor. It was already bad enough that he had to clean the bottom floor but now he had to clean his room while the girl slept soundly (he swore he saw her drool). After wiping the wooden floor and swords, Toshiro started to dry his hair.

The ends stuck out and he had to repeatedly move the bangs away from his eyes. Toshiro also had to change his yukata into another one. Thankfully, the girl was still knocked out unconscious when he changed his clothes or else that would have arisen more awkward moments.

She was sleeping more soundly now with a blissful smile on her face despite what previously happened.

Toshiro didn't know what came over him when he hugged her but, he didn't want her running away like that—especially since she's sick. It felt weird to have her so close like that; usually he hated such close contact—the only exception being Suri. At the same time, this wasn't like when Suri hugged him. A weird fuzzy feeling tingled inside him and Toshiro wasn't sure if that was right. Maybe he was getting a fever too…

The white haired boy eyed the girl's clothes warily. During the embrace her clothes got wet in the process, which Toshiro couldn't help. But right now, it didn't seem like such a good idea. If she remained with her wet clothes on, she wouldn't get better. The only best possibility would be to…

Toshiro flushed red.

As much as he detested the idea, he needed to do it. With a cherry face and hope that the girl was wearing something underneath he set to remove the sheet away.

Thank heavens that Kon wasn't here to see this.

…

Toshiro yawned as he stretched his could feel the weight of the day's events on his eyes as they fell close many times. He had taken off the girl's outer purple robe which (thankfully) left her in her dry white nagajuban. Replacing the water from the pail he set it down (far away from the girl). Soaking a wet clothe he placed it on the girl's forehead.

As he swept away the tendrils of hair that fell in front of her eyes his fingers skimmed her warm skin. Toshiro almost pulled away but stopped midway.

Why was he helping this girl? Is it because of Suri or his own will?

For the first time, Toshiro took a good look at the girl under him: her face was blushed and warm; her raven hair stuck to the sides of her face. But, for some reason, Toshiro found his eyes drifting downwards to her small lips. Lips that were slowly letting air in and out as she breathed; lips that were a soft cherry hue—

Toshiro thrust his away quickly as he realized that he was caressing her cheek.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Toshiro backed against the wall and eyed the sleeping figure warily. His face felt like it was on fire and he could hear his heart drumming in his ears. It was as if someone caught him in the middle of a crime and all the focus was on him.

_What's happening to me?_ He shook his head, _I need to get out of here…_

Toshiro quickly got up and opened the door on the ground, not wanting to stay any longer. He looked back just once as if to check if the girl was still there. Toshiro felt something warm at the bottom of his stomach but dismissed it before he jumped down the stairs.

Maybe this fever _was_ contagious…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that ends that! I hope you liked it! There will be more interactions between Toshiro and Momo in the following chapter. There are some questionable things now considering Momo's flashbacks but I'll let you figure that out for yourself ;) Next update should be..in a week? I'll aim for that, and if not, two weeks.

**On Metal Wings We'll Fly **ch.3 is in the works and so is...a very, VERY late one-shot for someone's birthday ;)

Plz review! I really appreciate it! PCE


	8. Only in this Moonlight Part II

The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella

**Author's Note:**Yay! An update within a week! *throws confetti* Happy American Thanksgiving! I hope evryone had fun and a good time! And if not, the weekend is still available :) This chappie takes place right after the last one and includes...much more stuff ;P Thanks to **Reader-Favs** and all those who favourited and added this story to their alerts :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...I think it's obvious none of us will ever do *cries* T^T

Without furthur adieu, this is Chapter 7! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>The boy carefully opened the latch with one hand as he steadied the bowl of miso soup in his other. He had gone to the kitchen to make soup in case the girl woke up and was hungry. But, in all truth, Toshiro just wanted to get out of that room—especially with <em>her <em>in it. It worked as he easily put all those feelings in the back of his mind.

Toshiro looked up into the room and sighed when he saw the girl asleep. He wasn't exactly ready to have her running away again—not without proper precautions. Toshiro sat down next to her and gingerly removed the wet clothe from her forehead (at the same time making sure there was _no_ contact).

Her complexion was now closer to its natural color compared to the sickly, pale it was before. Taking that as a good sign, Toshiro braced himself and nudged her. She groaned at first, but after Toshiro nudged her more she grabbed his hand. He blushed as she turned to face him and held his hand close, against her chest. Toshiro gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull his hand away. But, the girl had a death grip as she didn't budge. Again and again he tried to pull away, even resorting to pinching her hand but the girl just wouldn't let go.

Why did she have to use his hand as a teddy bear?

In response, she pulled him closer, making him tumble down next to her. His eyes widened as he was in closer proximity than ever before and he could feel her breath fawn his face. She still had that stupid, silly smile on but all Toshiro could do was grimace. His heart wasn't helping the situation as it was thumping like a caged bird.

Taking deep breaths he steadied his heart and suppressed the heat from his face. Having enough of this Toshiro decided it was now or never to wake this girl up.

"Hey, wake up."

She murmured softly before burying himself deep under the covers. Toshiro rolled his eyes at shook her shoulder with his other hand.

"Oi, I'm not a pillow."

Her eyebrows furrowed but she slowly opened one eye, as if testing her surroundings. Toshiro stared at her as she looked at him through sleep infected eyes. "Shiro?" she murmured softly.

Toshiro raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

Immediately her eyes opened, all effects of sleep gone, and she gasped. She stared at Toshiro with an open mouth like a fish for a few seconds before she must have realized how close together they were.

"Do you always leave open your mouth?" Toshiro couldn't help but say that. Her expression was priceless.

She blushed and averted her eyes away from his. Her face was so red, she could put cherries to shame. Maybe it was the fever again?

"You can let go of my hand," said Toshiro. "I'm not a pillow to cuddle with."

The girl eyes froze in shock and she looked down at Toshiro's hand by her chest. She yelped and pushed Toshiro away, toppling herself off the futon.

Toshiro grimaced as he hit the floor. He bit back a curse and slowly eased himself against the wall. He turned to glare at the girl but his eyes softened as he saw her state.

The girl was huddled with the blanket and her chocolate eyes were panic stricken. She clutched her chest and breathed heavily as she stuttered. "W-what's h-happening? W-where am I?" She shook her head furiously and bit her lip as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Her gaze settled on the boy in front of her and immediately her eyes widened in mortification. "W-why are _you _here?" The girl slowly back against the opposite wall, her frightened eyes never straying from Toshiro. She shivered as she hugged onto her legs.

"What are you going to do with me?" Her voice faltered at the end.

Toshiro stared at her, waiting for her to calm down before he pushed any further. But, it seemed to have the opposite effect as he could slowly see her eyebrows furrow down and those chocolate eyes glare at him. A heated blush crossed her face as she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Are you done with your questions?" he coolly replied, ignoring her previous question.

She apprehensively nodded before he continued. "I brought you to my place after you fainted. That's why I'm here."

"Your house…?" she inquired. Taking his silence as a response her cheeks reddened. "Do you mean…alone with you?"

Toshiro shrugged indifferently, trying to ignore what she suggested. They were alone after all in the night. It didn't faze him as much, but she seemed to tighten her hold around her blanket.

"How did I faint?"

Images resurface of what happened earlier—it made his blood boil. He hated the look of fear in Suri's eyes as she hid under the girl. They way Omeada looked down on them with evil intent in his knife made the anger rush through him all over again. Again Toshiro felt like beating the crap out of him until he saw red.

"It's nothing," Toshiro replied curtly. He didn't want to talk about something like that anymore.

She looked at him with a confused look, not entirely believing that answer. After a moment of silence she said, "What happened to that merchant? Did I stop him?"

"No, you didn't stop him." Toshiro glared at her. "Instead you practically threw yourself at him to kill. Do you know how stupid that was of you?" He edged towards her so that he was halfway across the small room.

"Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" he sneered at her.

The girl grimaced under his cold glare but stood her ground as she leered back at him. "Of course not! Why would I do that?" she cried indignantly.

Toshiro snorted. She seemed like the type of girl to not know what kind of trouble she was getting into. The girl crossed her hands with a huff. _She's also the stubborn type, too, _Toshiro thought.

"I wanted to protect Suri!" she exclaimed. "I just didn't want her to get hurt because of _me_!" She looked down at her sheets in her hands as she whispered, "No innocent person should get hurt because of me…"

She looked back up at Toshiro, her eyes filled with worried. "Please tell me she's okay," she pleaded. Toshiro could see the concern in her face and he could tell that this girl cared a lot about Suri.

"She's fine," replied Toshiro and instantly the girl relaxed. She smiled to herself and Toshiro felt that tingly feeling inside him again. It coursed through his veins to the tips of his fingers.

Why was he feeling this way?

Slowly, he started to feel drawn again to the girl as if some mysterious force was pulling him. This time it was gnawing at him from the pit of his stomach and it grew stronger as he looked on at her. In the pale moonlight, it seemed to make everything glow about the girl. He crawled forward, bit by bit, his eyes still focused on the girl's chocolate brown ones as she smiled to herself. It was if he couldn't help himself.

All of a sudden, she gasped as she realized something, stopping Toshiro in his tracks as his hand was about to reach out to her. The girl looked up at him with mortified eyes as she asked, "Wait, why am I not wearing an outer robe?"

When she saw Toshiro's hand towards her, she screamed and grabbed the closest thing toward her. Toshiro's mind finally registered what was going to happen again but he couldn't stop her as she threw the black box at him. Instinctively he ducked and stepped forward. In one movement, Toshiro grabbed the girl's wrists and brought them down to the ground in front of him so that he was staring straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Can we _please_ not repeat this again?" he gritted through his teeth as he remembered what happened. She stared at him with wide open eyes before she gulped. Her cheeks tinted red; confusion and fear contorted through her face.

He slowly let go of her wrists but she remained still, continuously looking at his eyes. Under her gaze, Toshiro felt his face warm up and snapped, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The girl seemed to realize what she was doing and blushed, shaking her head and looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered. "You just have such…mesmerizing eyes. It reminds me of…" she softly trailed off.

Toshiro could feel his cheeks burn. _What the—?_ The girl seemed to realize what she just said and her eyes widened. She quickly turned to look at him and violently shook her hands in front of herself. "N-no, no—that's not what I meant! I mean, your eyes look familiar, like I saw them before! Not that they aren't beautiful, they are—!" She stopped abruptly as the full intent of what she said hit her. She gaped at him for a second before turning her head to the side, a cherry blush spreading over her cheeks. "Please ignore what just happened."

The silence stretched on as Toshiro took everything in. It was one of the first times that anyone ever complimented his eyes. People always looked away from them, probably thinking that they were an abnormality, but…_mesmerizing_…_beautiful_? That was a first. She actually liked his eyes?

That thought seemed to cause that warm, tingly feeling to spread all over. Damn the feeling, it was starting to make him uneasy.

The girl seemed troubled and in an inner fight with herself for slipping up. Toshiro couldn't help but let out a smirk. She was apologizing for a…_compliment_?

Deciding to let it pass considering it'd be better for both of them he said, "I didn't do anything to you."

She turned and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

Had she forgotten already?

"Your robe?" he hinted.

"Oh!" She flushed again. Why was this girl blushing so much?

He crossed his arms as he looked at her. "You woke up once but before I could say anything you had…_some_ urge to grab the pail of water and throw it everywhere." He raised his eyebrow in question at her but she only looked down in embarrassment. "That's how you got wet and why I took off your outer robe."

She was quiet for a moment before she muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Toshiro asked. Again she whispered it, but Toshiro still couldn't make out anything. "Speak louder—you're too quiet."

That seemed to make the girl more flustered as she quickly exclaimed, "I said, did you see anything!"

Instantly the color rushed to his face. "N-no! W-why would I see anything?" he spluttered. He immediately turned his head to the side, not wanting her to see his face in case it was red. "I-it's not like _I _want to see anything! It was just to make sure you wouldn't become worse," he said indignantly.

She seemed surprised at his words and stared at him. Again, a silence stretched between them, neither not knowing what to say. The girl bit her lip as she looked down. Toshiro could see that she was having trouble saying something. Getting tired of this already, he moved to get the soup from the other side.

"Wait."

He slowly turned around and looked at her. Her chocolate eyes held a determination in them. "Why did you take care of me? You could have left me by myself."

Toshiro silently pondered his words. In truth, he didn't actually know himself. But, he knew something for sure; leaving her alone wasn't an option.

"I owed you a favor," he curtly responded. He looked over to her and noticed that this made her quiet .She slightly lowered her head, her bangs overcastting her eyes. "I see."

Toshiro didn't know what was wrong with her but he didn't like it. "Also…I knew that I couldn't leave you by yourself," he added. "I'm not a cold hearted _jerk. _I know when a person needs help. Plus, Suri wouldn't want you to be sick either." He shrugged as if it was a casual thing they were talking about.

The girl seemed surprised and shocked at his response. Toshiro didn't think it was really that big of a deal; she helped him, he helped her. Also, she protected Suri which is all the more reason to take care of her.

"Even though…you don't know who I am…you still helped me?" She asked slowly, confused and wary.

Toshiro snorted. "You're making this into a bigger deal than it actually is. You were sick and I helped you. It's not like a saved your life."

"But you did," she insisted. "You protected me from the merchant and saved Suri and me."

Toshiro stayed quiet as he mulled over what she said. He did save her but it was just in the heat of the moment, the adrenaline rush. "Again, it's not that big a deal. That fat, greedy pig had it coming to him," he explained with a tired tone.

"It is!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with frustration. "You just don't help anyone! It's not right, it's not practical. You can't just help a stranger!"

"But I helped you," he stated. "And, you're not just anyone—you're different."

She slumped back down, a perplexed and deflated look. It was as if she couldn't believe what he had said.

"What if…what if I wasn't a random girl that helped you…what if I was…the princess? Would you still treat me the same because you're obliged to or of your free will?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"What?"

She gulped and said with more confidence, "I am the princess of Seireitei, Hinamori Momo."

Everything seemed to turn quiet at that exact moment; the wind's howls outside ceased into a quiet buzz. The moonlight seemed to shine upon him as the intent of what she said hit him.

She…was…the _princess_? The most 'beautiful,' and 'awesome' princess that Suri was prattling about was the girl that ran away from him crying? The same girl who was Suri's _Nee-chan_?

Things clicked inside his head like the cogs in a clock. If she was the princess it would explain why Suri was so infatuated with her well being. It would also explain why she was being chased after by Omeada.

But…_the princess_?

He turned away from her and pushed the bowl of soup towards her. He didn't even want to look at her now. It was too much to take in.

"Eat it—it'll help you."

"D-do you not believe me?" she asked.

He ignored her and turned his back on her. Right now, he needed to think things through. He heard her sigh before picking up a spoon.

How could she be so casual about _this_? It's not something you tell a person everyday. Toshiro couldn't believe it. All along, when he yelled at her, pushed her against the wall, made her cry, carried her, and held her…he was doing all of that to the _princess_? And worse was that she probably hated his guts for making her cry and run away.

Toshiro cursed silently. This wasn't good at all—not good at all. If she reports to the guards, Suri and Jii-san could be in trouble because of him. They would probably be taken away and put into jail. Suri shouldn't have to deal with miseries of jail, no she shouldn't. She was only eight, damn it!

All of this was making Toshiro's mind and heart race while the royal princess was quietly eating her soup.

If anything bad were to happen to Suri and Jii-san, Toshiro would blame himself entirely. He couldn't stand to see someone innocent hurt because of a stupid, shitty mistake that he did. He looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him.

She was smiling at eating the soup quickly with gusto. If Toshiro didn't know that she was a princess, he would have probably smirked at her. It was like she never had miso soup before. But it probably was true; royalty didn't need to dine on commoner's food.

She looked up at him and smiled, "That was delicious!" It was as if she forgot everything that happened before. A drop of soup slid down from her mouth.

"You have…a little something…" Toshiro awkwardly pointed out. How do you tell a princess that there's soup dripping down her face?

She looked at him questioningly before realizing what he meant. She swapped at her chin furiously trying to erase any of the evidence.

Before he knew it, he let out a small laugh. The girl looked at him with surprise before she smiled herself. "It was so good that I suppose I forgot my manners."

He only nodded as she went to finish the last of it.

She wasn't a stuck up noble, he knew that. She certainly didn't _act _like one—sometimes. But, Toshiro knew that this girl was…_different_. What kind of princess would cry when someone yelled at her? She could've ordered his head off but instead she ran away. Also, what kind of princess throws herself in front of the enemy? It was as if she didn't care what happened to her at all…

She definitely was a weird princess…but, he didn't mind that.

"I would still take care of you." Toshiro said stopping the girl from slurping down her soup.

She tilted her head and looked at him with confused chocolate eyes. "Pardon me?"

He turned around and started to straighten the bedding, his back towards her. "I wouldn't care for titles. You needed help and I helped you—even if you're the princess."

Toshiro didn't hear anything after that. He went over to his black box and started picking the things scattered from the floor. He picked up the pendant from the ground as it shone in the moonlight. The pendant had been a gift from his mother, only a distant fuzzy memory. Ukitake had told him to always keep it but Toshiro didn't need anyone to tell him that. It was his only connection to his past family.

He gathered all the objects and put them in the black wooden box, making sure it was locked properly. All of his most valuable items were there; just enough for him to know that he was something more than just a servant or outcast

Toshiro looked back at the girl. She seemed to be in deep thought and wasn't paying attention to anything. He walked in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey."

She jumped and looked up with startled eyes. When she realized it was Toshiro her cheeks instantly reddened.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Are you feeling any better?"

She quickly nodded, shaking her head more than once.

"Well, if you are, than you can go back to your palace."

Her eyes widened, as if she just remembered something. She looked at Toshiro hesitantly. "Well…what if…I do not really know…how to get back…" Momo nervously trailed off.

He looked at her with disbelief. "You don't know how to get back? You're the princess of this kingdom? Shouldn't you know the kingdom by heart?"

She shook her head slowly, embarrassed.

"Unbelievable." Toshiro scoffed. She was just like Suri.

He sighed and threw a blanket at her. "Get some sleep. In the morning I'll take you back."

She grasped the blanket, contemplating. "Where will you sleep then?" she asked with a worried tone.

"On the floor," he replied.

She gasped. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor! You will get sick!" she raised her voice. "You should sleep on the futon!"

Toshiro sighed in exhaustion; he was really tired of arguing. "You need to sleep on the futon—I don't."

The princess shook her head. "But, I already caused enough trouble. The least I could do is let you sleep comfortably!" She held out the blanket to him, a stubborn look in her eyes.

"Will you listen? I am not going to sleep on the futon, you can," he said with an aggravated tone.

"Why can't you?" she asked indignantly.

"Because you can't sleep on the floor-you're just recovering," he explained wearily. Why was she arguing? Aren't princesses supposed to want everything—not argue about it? This wasn't helping his tired mood at all…

"Well, why can't we sleep together?" she asked as if it was a casual thing. Toshiro snapped his head at her but she seemed unfazed.

Toshiro turned red and his heart started to accelerate.

"T-that's not an option."

She stubbornly pouted at him. "Yes we can! It can fit us both!" She crossed her arms and stared at Toshiro with determination. "You are going to sleep on the futon whether you like it or not—that is an order!"

Toshiro glared at her. "I'm not going to do it just because you're the princess you know."

She sighed and her eyes softened. She looked through her dark lashes at him. "Would please do it for me then—the girl that helped you?" she asked softly.

He looked at her for a while and he could see that she was trying to persuade him with her chocolate eyes. The princess pouted at him and that feeling surged through him like a wave of warm water. Slowly, slowly he felt himself giving in to the idea…

He _was_ tired as hell and he had more than his fair share of events of the day. He could really use some good sleep on a futon—not the floor. And, it wasn't like they were going to do anything…just sleep, that's it.

Toshiro sighed in defeat. Only this one time would he cave in…

"Man, you are stubborn."

She smiled at him, as if she won a game, while he settled on his side on the futon. He turned until he felt comfortable. He closed his eyes and he could feel the sheets stir and her lie down next to him. He was well aware of everything about her; her soft hair ticking his back and her shoulders touching his. She turned and he could feel her fists against his back. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to fall into slumber albeit the princess next to him.

"What's your name?" she whispered shattering his sleep spell.

"Why are you asking me that?" he asked, a bit annoyed that she disturbed his sleep.

"Well, I never knew your name; all I know is that you're Suri's Nii-san. I should atleast know the name of the person who saved my life," she softly said.

"I didn't save your life," he muttered.

"You did," she murmured. Toshiro could feel her fists clutch the back of his yukata. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come…"

She trailed off and Toshiro continued to stare out into the darkness. He waited for her to finish her sentence but she remained quiet. Toshiro could feel her soft breath blow at his back, heating up all of his body.

He carefully turned his body so that he was facing the girl. Her eyes were closed and her body rose up and down slowly. The unknown feeling came back again, igniting sparks and making his heart pick up.

The princess was sleeping next to him—not just any other girl. But, if she hadn't told him that, he would have mistaken her for just a random, strange girl; a random, strange girl who takes care of people's ankles and protects little girl. A warm current swept through him as he stared at her.

_No, this can't happen, _he shook his head.

Toshiro pushed the tingly feeling into the back of his mind as he brushed the bangs away from her forehead.

But she wasn't a normal girl. And after tonight, he had to make sure she never saw him again and erase his existence from her memories…it would be better for everyone…

"My name is…Yuki," he answered.

Only the night heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There are definitley some conflicted feelings for Toshiro—an annoying tingly feeling, a new discovery. Quite overwhelming indeed for a social outcast...Things will get better, hopefully ;) I like this chapter because we see some interaction between Toshiro and Momo in Toshiro's P.O.V. So it's a bit different than Momo considering background and feelings~

Why 'Yuki'? You'll find out soon enough :) Next chappie to come in either a week or two. **On Metal Wings We'll Fly**-in the making and halfway/ three-quaters done.

Plz review! I like to hear your feedback ^_^ PCE


End file.
